


Fluff Month August   2018

by KeysiShepert



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Bad English, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Friendship/Love, I Tried, Miraculous Fluff Month, Multi, Other, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-06-20 02:53:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 31
Words: 40,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15524493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeysiShepert/pseuds/KeysiShepert
Summary: This is a collection of, prompts from the Miraculous Ladybug fluff month, with Friendships or romantic relationships.Every Chapter  will have a summary and ship.





	1. Day 1 ROOMMATES

**Author's Note:**

> Hi to everyone.   
> Yes I'm still alive and back with this new challenge, I'm still tring my best to write proper storys, but English grammatical is as complicated as this language is beautiful.  
>  So please forgive me the wrong spelled words or wrong grammatical.   
> I will cross post the prompt for each day on my Tumblr chris-hattori too.  
> With this a good August and let the fluff begin 
> 
> Adrien and Marinette as roommate.

Adrien looks up from the book page on his E reader, and glare over to Marinette. She was sitting with across legs on their couch across from him and read In Her own book. Even that the small two bedroom apartment was wrapped in complete quietness, it was not the silence he knew from the time he lives with his father.

No, it was just a peacefulness, which was so new to him, but somehow Marinette managed to let everything feel different, since he life’s with her. 

Form their game evenings filled with laughter and Joking threatening to their Mealtimes which they always take in together, and for the first time in his life there was some someone, who sit across from him and want to know how his day went. Want to hear all his story’s and share their own experiences with him.

As longer that he life’s with her as harder was it for him to actually remember, how painful his old home life was. 

“Marie?” the words left his lips in a barely whisper. She hums in response without to look up to him. 

“Thank you” he speaks those words, which were not even enough to show her what this all, what she is doing means to him. She looks up to him with a puzzled face expression.

“What did I do?” ask she slowly. 

“I didn’t realize how much I need to leave the Mansion, For my sneak, before I move in with you” Marinettes hole face soften into a warm smile. “You don’t need to thank me Kitty, you decide to change your life on your own, actually I should thank you” confused he knitters his brows together. For what on earth could Marinette thank him? For sure not for the last laundry, all the white pieces turn somehow pink.

“ When Alya told me about her plans, to share and apartment with Nino, I was happy for her really, but at the same time a little frustrate and scared, because I knew that I wasn’t ready to live all alone. You saved me with asking to become my new roommate Even that I was a bit worry at the beginning” 

Adriens heart sank, she was worried when he moved in? Did he make something wrong? What was it and how could he stop to do it, so that she didn’t feel anymore unconformable around him. Why he had this influence of people. 

Marinettes hand on his arm, snaps him back into reality. She gives him an apologizing smile, “I didn’t use the right words sorry” said she to clam him down 

“I wasn’t worry per se more nervous that it could be awkward between us, because...” 

 

Please don’t mean my crush on Ladybug, which I told you about before we reveal our identity’s please everything else just not the feelings I had for you.  
Well had was a big word, he still loves her, but she is also his friend, the one who had gifted him with a home. No he can’t love her anymore the same way he used to do.

 

“... I never lived with a man, who isn’t related to me before” Adrien blinks, well it was better than when she would mean his crush, but he didn’t see any source for an awkwardness in her reason either. 

 

“Why should this be awkward?” ask he, Marinette watch him with an unsure look as if she was trying to find out if he was joking or not. After a short moment, her cheeks shade into a light pink dust. 

“Because you are a man, and I am a woman Adrien” answer she and look at him like she had made a clear point, but he really didn’t understand it. They were from the opposite gender and? A lot of people with opposite gender live together, why should this be a awkward reason between them. 

 

“So you would rather live with a female roommate?” ask he still trying to understand her point of view. Sighing Marinette shake her head 

“No, I love to have you here. I don’t want to change this” she tilts her head to the side “although I wouldn’t slip on wet towels with someone else.” Adrien froze, Well this was really an awkward moment, when Marinette stumbled backside out of the bathroom and slipped on the wet towel only because he had forgotten to lock the door. Thankfully he was already done with showering, and she saw him only in his boxers.

 

With a played huff he slumps back into the pillows “It happens once, and we agree to never mentioned it again Bug.” She gives him a little grin and lean into his side she was so close to him, that he could feel her body heat thru his clothes. 

“I don’t remember anything of this” answer she cheeky and look up to him in pure innocents. Oh, he would help her to remember. Smirking he pinches her side. With a surprised yelp she lean away from him, but Adrien was faster. He holds her back on her wrist and ticket her side until she was laying flat on her back, and he kneels on the top of her “do you remember now?” shaking her head, her tears split around. Moving his hands she under her shirt, Marinettes laughter harder “What now my lady?” she gabs for air thru her shaking laughter

“Yes Adrien mercy please” he takes his hands back and lean down. “I didn’t hear you” said he, her puffed breath wash over his face. With wide eyes she looks into his and then something clicks in his head. The position they were in was a little to intimate for friends. Calling himself back to order, Adrien feels the heat rushing into his cheeks and pulls immediately back from her.

Marinette sit up still heavy breathing “I think we both made our points clear” whispered she breathless. Adrien didn’t dare to look up at her, his face was still flushed. If he didn’t have stopped himself, he would just close the small distance and kiss her.

 

“Uhm do you want Oder in food and uhm watch Netflix?” stutter she, Adrien managed a simply nod and try not to die for embarrassment  
Later, laying already in his bed, He didn’t know anymore what they watched or what they eat.   
He can only remember Marinettes ocean blue eyes, the laughter and her small body leaning into him, when she falls asleep. 

This wasn’t good, she was his roommate and friend he couldn’t fall in love with her again.  
But is he really able to stop this?


	2. Day 2: Save

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pre Ivan and Mylène relationship.  
> After stoneheart before Horroficator

“What superpowers do you wish you had?” ask Myléne sitting next to him.

Once again an Akuma attacks at the school. It happens during the literature class, when the Stick figures looking Akuma burst in and transform some of his friends in smaller one to join his army.  
Ladybug and Chat Noir show up pretty quickly so that the rest of The Class run off in different directions to hide.  
Ivan for his part rush underneath the stairs, only to finding the small retreat already occupied. Red flushed he stutters out an apology, by the time Mylène recover quickly from her shock. She pulled him down next to her and told him that everything was fine. Sitting there in an awkwardly silence, she had start to rock herself for and back, like a little Child.   
He knew that she was an anxious person, so he starts to ask random question to distract her. 

“Um” he lean back at the wall “ electric powers would be nice” she looks amaze up at him 

“Why? “ A small grin cover his lips  
“it's my turn to ask” remind he her softly. Shingle she gives him a small nod.

 

“What superpowers do you wish you had?” pushing him softly into his arms she smiles 

“You can’t turn my question against me without to answer” 

“Okay, I want them, so I can control Chloes phone and stop her every time, she wants to post something slander and cause more Akumas. What is with you?” 

Mylène shrug “I don’t want to have any superpowers, it sounds so scary to have the responsibility who comes with them” 

Ivan nods at her words, he didn’t own any superpowers, but he knew the consequences of having them once. 

After all he was not only the first Akuma, but also the only one who got Reakumatized.   
Some other kids, who got with him to school, recognize him. They just started fear full at him and didn’t move, like a wrong move of them could bring Stoneheart, back again.  
Somehow Ivan couldn’t blame them, he would think the same when he didn’t would know himself.

He sighs deeply, a soft stub on his rips let him look down. Mylène looks up at him, her topaz eyes fillet with worry. 

After all, what he had done to her, she was still friendly towards him, even let him hide with her, him! Of all People.

“Everything alright?” Whisper she “Yea, I was just thinking about what I always think during an Akuma attack” answer he honestly.

She gives him this pity full view he knew only from his family and people who truly know him. 

“What food could you not live without?” ask he and change the subject.

Her face wash into a swarming smile “My Papas apple tart” sigh she “You should come over sometimes and try it” Ivan rub his cheek to cover the up coming flush “Yea why not” stutter he. The moment in which Mylène beam at him, A cracking sound above his head, let Ivan jump, instinctively he lean over Mylène and wrap her into his arms to protect her. 

 

As fast the sound came up as quickly it vanished again, without that something happen. His heart beat its way up in his throat. He looks down at Mylène who look back at him with flushed cheeks. She isn’t shivering or looking scared, not even a bit. Ivan let her out of the tight embrace, but hold her close. 

“Mylène are you alright?” ask he nervous, and was still holding her gaze. Her eyes wide a bit, and she flush even darker 

“Yes, why do you ask“ 

“Uhm I know that you don’t like to be in such situations” because of me added he silent 

“And I just want to make sure you aren’t even more scared now “ 

Mylène gives him a small smile which reach her eyes. „That’s nice of you Ivan, but I’m not scared right now“

Ivan star at Her how could she not been scared? The Akuma could have attacked them, and she sit here next to him completely relax ? What was nice, but somehow not Mylènes usually behavior. 

And he was so sure he knows everything about her.

„Sorry I thought that you were..“ he stops him self, how can he finish this sentence without to offer her? 

“A yellow belly“ added she playful for him

. „I wouldn’t say it like this“ Amid he. 

Mylène give him now a full smile „You know usually I would, but “ her cheeks flushed in again darker

“I..I feel pretty save with you“ confess she whispering. Ivans yawl drops, Mylène feels safe with him, what makes him happy, but so insecure at the same time, he wasn’t used that people feel safe around him, scared and panicked with this he could work. 

 

“Oh, I’m glad that you feel like this with me “ Ivan feels his cheek growing hot, by his words. Mylène lean closer at him 

“Well you see I like you pretty much Ivan” when his cheeks were glowing before now they must be on fire. She like him? 

“I like you pretty much too” the words had left his mouth together with the last air in his lungs. 

She giggles “I hoped so” 

They both sit there leaning close on each other, and enjoy their company even more  
Hours later, when a teacher found them happy chattering, he sends them home. Nether of them had noticed that the fight was over since a long time.

Ivan looks after Mylène when she across the street where they had to part their ways. No matter what would happen, between him and Mylène promised he him self. He would do everything in his power that Mylène would always feel safe with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ivan is a big softy Teddy bear field with rainbow and no one can change my mind.


	3. Day 3: Summer love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alix and the girls, having a little chatter over their summer breaks.

There was a reason, why Alix prefer to hang out with boys over girls. Boys didn’t chatter, about dresses and want to paint each others nails.  
Okay not all boys, she had paint Nathaniel’s nails a couple of times by now. But it was different through. 

At first, she and Nath never sit under the trees on a blanket, so close to the School, to paint nails second they would never do it during her free hour. And third Nathaniel never insist on painting her nails too. 

“Alix what is with you?‘ ask Alya, she gives her friend a shrug, really who cares if shoes matched with a dress? Alya’s face cover up in a hug smirk.  
“You didn’t listen right?“ ask she playfull

“off course I did“ insist she offered, although she really had zoomed out

“about what did we talk?“ ask Juleka next to her and blow light over rose fresh paint fingers “uhm shoes“ guessed she. 

“Pretty close, “ giggle Marinette “we were talking about the trips we made over the summer. Alya visit her related. Juleka and Rose spend there brake in Nice with Julekas family. And you?“

Alix blinks at Marinettes question. How her summer was? “

Oh, wasn’t that special. Papa took me and Jail with him, to his friend in Germany, they know each other from college or something like that, and they look together over old stuff“ the girls grimace at her. She couldn’t blame them it was so boring. Well not the hole time through

“ that bad uh?“ ask Alya and reach for her hand, hesitantly Alix takes the offer palm and looks up to the rest of her friends. And try to forget thru what for a hell her fingertips were going now. 

 

“Actually Not too bad after the second day. The first one was really “ she made a face and point with the thump of her free hand down all girls giggle 

“Why was the rest of the days better?‘ ask Marinette with light flushed cheeks she lean over and take the black nail Polish and the non green. Alix raised s her eyebrows, in question, usually Marinette would prefer the pink one. Marinette was still looking at her a and wait for her answer  
“Well I meet the Son of my father’s friend Stefan then. In the time my father and Jail looked over the lame old pieces, Steff showed me around Berlin“ 

Rose flips on her stomach and tittle her head to the side with a puzzled look. “Was it not complicated to understand him?“ 

“ Not really he talks French well and even that he thinks that BMX bikes are better than my roller skates we Get along Pretty well. One time he took me to this huge skate park. I wish I could have staid“ sigh she, how much she misses the skate park, it was amazing to see all the other skaters and how they transform the sport in art. Hopefully some day, the egg heads in the city hall, would agree to extend the old one, but with Chloe around they would remove it completely and place a shopping mall, in its place. 

Grinning Alya rails her hand and take the unpainted, study her nails Alix had unintended to admit that the neon Pink wasn’t looking so poorly on her nails, like she had expected it. Maybe this wasn’t so bad after all, to hang around with the other girls was nice, until Alya clean her throat 

„ I’m sure you want to stay in Germany just because of the skate park“ teas Alya, full award of what Alya was meaning, Alix looks over the other grinning girls. 

“Alix has a summer love“ sing sang Rose.  
What let Alix flush deeper red. It was true she and Stefan spent all of her visit there alone together and had a damn good time yes, but it didn’t mean that he was her summer love. Pff! never if he was something then her summer friend. Even that she hate it to leave Germany thru. And not only because of the skate park.

“Come on tell us more“ said Alya, change completely into her reporter mode.  
“Did he take you out for dinner and said good night proper?“ Alya wiggle her eyebrows 

“No!“ squeaked Alix. 

Why on earth should Stefan try to kiss her good night! He never asked her out for dinner either, okay they eat with each other all the time, but only because it would have been ridicules, for two friends to not eat together and enjoying the company, but this never count as a date. Right? 

Alya look eager at her and gives her finely her hand back 

“What else Alix? Come on you’re as bad as Miss ‘Can two friends not just hanger out, without that it mean something’ over there“ she nods in the direction of the dark haired. Marinette was suddenly very interested in her now black nails.

“Seriously girl I want the details like yesterday“

Marinette roll her eyes and ignore the surprised glares from Juleka and Rose “Really Alya I told you already everything“ she reaches the fuddled looking Juleka the neo green paint for the Decoration. 

Skeptical Alya raised her eyebrows “Your not off the hook yet“

Marinette roll again her eyes „What for a hook Al! I really don’t know what you want to hear. Yes Adrien and I start spend time with each other during the summer and? Girls and Boys can be just friends. Right Alix?“

Alix nod immediately at Marinette’s words. Even that it sounds strange to her, Marinette with her stalker like crush on Adrien just friends with him? Hard to belief but at last Marinette was on her side, and the rest was trivial for her, so she didn’t ask further.

„Oh please you two had a date yesterday “ huffed Alya, Rose and Juleka squeaked surprised. 

“It wasn’t a date“ said Marinette and flush red under their staring.

“We just visit the botanical garden, nothing more“ murmur Marinette  
“ Oh yes“ nod Alya sarcastic “That’s something platonic teenager friends totally do all the time“ 

the memory’s of her own adventure in the Berliner garden. Let Alix flush deep red. God Mabey she really had dates with Stefan without to notice it! No, that was just no. She would have known when she had a date right?  
But still usually she would have laughter at a guys face for such an offer. But when Stefan ask her, it was different, she didn’t laugh at him other roll her eyes she just agree and enjoy the afternoon. 

“He asks me if I was interstitial to see the butterfly house, and I was, what should I have say? 'No, thanks Adrien friends don’t do this?“ Marinette take her left-hand back and look over Juleka work 

“Aww can you paint me Cat prints too?“ speak Rose. Juleka give her a smile “everything you want Rosie“ the blonde beam up at her girlfriend.  
Alya put her hand on her for and shake her head with a long sigh.

“Marinette is right it doesn’t have to mean anything, when two people go to the botanical garden“ agree Alix. 

Alya raised her eyebrows again at her  
“Uhuh did schnitzel invite you too to see the butterfly’s that you courage her behavior?”

Alix swallows under her view. Man why was she suddenly feeling like her mother catch her stealing cookies?

Sighing deeply Marinette collect the nail Polish and remember them that it was time to go back.  
Juleka and Rose walked ahead, together with an eager Alya who had to catch up with Nino no matter what. And that Adrien, and he had spent their hour together in the library had nothing to do with any of this. 

Marinette sigh again and walks next to Alix, before she stops with a growl “I forget my phone, go I will catch up” 

Snoring at Marinettes forgetfulness, Alix continue her way and look at her nails. The next time Nathaniel would have to make her nails too. Not looking at her way she bumped into someone. Looking up Alix froze, the familiar looking silver hoody with the red geometric forms on it and the cap, she had chosen for him, in the small shop on the Shopping mail. 

No

“Steff?“ said Alix slowly. The black hair boy look back at her as surprised as she feels. 

“Alix hey“ standing up on her tip toes she wrap her arms around the high boy and hug him.  
“What are you doing here?“ ask she breathless when both pulled away. Wait why was she suddenly breath less? 

He rubs flushed over his red cap  
“Uhm my father want me to make an exchange year and Yea here I am” Alix nod.  
“And you?” the question starlet her “I well my school” even that she completed miss to point on the school he beams her a smile which let her knees go weak.  
“Really me too” said he exiting, Alix nod unsure What was going on with her damn! Why are her hands suddenly so sweaty and her tongue feels like a heavy stone?

“I know that you would be around here, but that we go to the same school now is awesome” sworn he “I can’t wait to met all your friend’s you talk so much about” 

“Alix oh hey” Said Marinette friendly, God why had she to catch up, of all people Stefan could meet of her friends first, why it had to be Marinette with her scary ‘boys fell for me by first view’ Spell. 

Not that she had a crush on Steffen, no, but she didn’t want him to be suddenly interest in a particular girl either, because...

Okay not now, she wasn’t ready to think about this right now. “Steff Marinette, Marie Stefan from Germany” introduces she nervous. 

Both shake their hands and Marinette ask him the same questions as Alix had before, but she didn’t notice it. She started at Stefan for any sign of an up coming crush. 

“Hey” cam a new breathless voice. Alix tear her view from Stefan and saw how Adrien join them. Alya and Nino stand a bit farer away and shake simulate their head in disbelieve.  
“ Who is your new friend ?” ask Adrien and step even closer to Marinette as if he was showing some kind of claim on her.  
“Did you really jog over here to ask me this?” ask Marinette amused Adrien shake casual his head  
“Of course not Princess, I just want make sure you don’t... are those Chat Noir themed nails?” Marinette covers briefly her cheek and look up at him with a cheeky smirk  
“ Uhuh are you going to do something about this too?” ask she innocent Adrien sighs flushed red at this and wrap his arms around her shoulder 

“I don’t know, I mean he is a pretty insane fighter and I hear that he has an eight pack. Me at the opposite I'm just a random model” Rolling her eyes she let Adrien pulled her away from Alix and Stefan “See, you in class Alix, It was nice too met you Stefan” called she when they walked away. 

Alix looks with the same surprised face after them like Stefan. Obviously not out of the same reasons for sure. Alya was definitely right, there was something going on between them. And since when did Adrien call Marinette Princess?

“Uhm, they seem to be a nice couple” said Stefan slowly Alix nod still confused and renounce to correct him, because they clearly had some kind of weird relationship going on.

“Hey you live here right?”  
“Obviously not right here” he gives her a small chuckle  
“Yea right Uhm do you mind showing me something after school?” Alix star at him again and noticed how soft looking his blue eyes were. God Is she turning it a stalker now?  
Why was she feeling like this

“Yea” she hears the bell ring “I have to go Uhm school ah later I see you uhm” she close her mouth quickly, wave at Stefan and run off as fast she could. 

Why was she stuttering and so nervous around him? God she wasn’t having a crush right? 

No, the only local explain was that she is temporarily insanely. Yea that must it be or else she would sit really bad in the dirt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aww, Alix! no you aren’t insanely.
> 
> And side note I need with Stefan a not existing person for the prompt


	4. Day 4: I can’t Transform

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nino&Alya (relationship) 
> 
> Nino takes care fro a injuries Alya and gat to know a secret

As good as Alya could, she bit back a growl, her ankle twisted painful by every damn step she takes. God she doesn’t have time for this, Ladybug and Chat Noir are probably already in the Louvre, where the alarm cam from. 

As soon that she knows who exactly build this curb she stubble over when her Akuma alarm went off, she would write an article over his careless construction!

Nino hold her arm in a tight grip, when she tries again to make a step, the pain sparkles thru her leg, and she hisses. 

“Okay, careful Babe.” Whisper he and help her to a nearby bench, sitting down the pain clam down, good one thing lesser she had to care about. Now she need to get right of Nino quickly, so she can go and join the fight. 

Her first fight as full part of the Hero Duo, okay No they are now a trio.  
But still she has finely earned enough trust, foment both of them to keep Trixx, and she wouldn’t risk it, because of her stupid Ankle.

“Nino, can you get me something to drink?” ask she and batted her eyelashes, in pure innocent  
.   
“Yea hold on Babe” he slips out of his school bag and pulling out an orange soda. “Here Marie told me that this one is your favorite” said he with a soft grin and reach her the Bottle.

Damn should be Marinette ‘I can’t remember a single word around my crush, but the favorite drinks of my friends’ Dupain Chang.

Surly Alya take the offer Bottle, “Does it hurt bad?” Ask Nino worry. “Snacks ” response Alya quickly and ignore his question. Right she would go now, say she got some snacks, and transform. That was a good plan. Nino raised her eyebrows when she tries to stand up, only to fall back on her ass with a moan. 

There was no chance, she could walk only one step. Worry Nino knees down and try as softly as possible to remove her sneakers from the injury feet. Even thru the withe sport socks, she could see how swollen her feet already is. 

“It looks bad Babe” said Nino quietly and sit again down on her side. Well yes it was bad it and hurt like Hell, but she was a hero now, so she had to press together her ass cheeks and move on, like a real heroine of Paris would do. 

“I need to go, there is an Akuma” hissed she behind her Teeth and try to stand up again. Nino pulled her, immediately back into his arms.  
“Alya you are hurt, just forget the blog for once”   
“ god this is not about the blog Nino!” confused Nino lay his hands on her forehead  
“Are you having fever?” frustrating Alya slap his hands away. 

Why was this so hard? Usually a half backed excuse is all what a hero need to go, but no she just had to have not only a hurt feet, but also the mother hen of a boyfriend!  
To be a hero wasn’t so simple how she read it in her comic books or when she was just the temporary substitute. How the heck Ladybug and Chat Noir managed this all the time?  
To ask her self all this question now is a waste of time, she tried to wiggle out of Ninos thigh embrace, ignoring the wave of pain from her ankle. 

“Alya what’s going on with you!” said Nino helpless. 

“I just have to go!” shout she out. 

Nino hole her gaze and shake his head slowly “Not without a damn good reason babe”

Alya flinch back, the Hero 101 forbid that someone knows about a secret identity. It was the holy grail, of all rules, but didn’t every hero have at last someone who knows about them? A trusted one, you could count on when you need help?

 

Mejestia, next to Ladybug her favorite heroine, had her best friend

Superman, his love Louis Lane

Batman, could always count on Alfred and all the Robins he trained over the years 

Spiderman get tutored from Nick Fury and Iron man 

And absolutely everyone knows about Iron man

 

So why couldn’t she not tell Nino? She trusted him. She...

She loved him. 

Glaring down she can see how Trixx, hidden in her school bag wink at her.  
No, Ladybug wouldn’t welcome such a behavior, but and even without any evidence, Alya was sure there is someone who knows about Ladybug too.   
“I have to go because Ladybug and Chat Noir need me” trying she a last time. Again this time more intensely Nino shake his head 

“Not good enough for me” 

She star at him a bit longer and gives up. She loved him and don’t want this secret between them.

“I’m Rena Rouge Nino, that’s why they are going to need me” confessed she quietly.   
A hug weight fell from her shoulder, it feels so good to say it out loud to someone. Nino pulls away to scan her from head to toe. With wide eyes he drums the corner of his head with his index finger. Like always when he couldn’t believe something 

“You are.. Ohm man that’s why you didn’t have any pictures, of her on your blog!”  
Alya grimace, Yea he wasn’t the first on comparing about it, she really needs to make a selfy or two.

Nino star at her and shake slowly his head “I’m dating a superhero” tens Alya try her best to grin, “You take this pretty good” 

Nino shrug light “I think I will freak out later at home” Alya nod slowly, was she insane? They aren’t even a half year together, and she just told him. What is if he breaks up with her now and tells ever one? Ladybug is going to kill her! She will lose Trixx and... Her head start to spinning.   
“Whoa Babe clam down” affectionately Nino rubs over her back and help her to take deep regular breaths.

“You can’t tell it around Nino please promise me that you keep this secret no matter what” pressed she out 

Nino gives her a look of pure disbelieve. “Of course I keep it! I swear to the old vinyl records I inherit from my Grandpa.” Alya let her head drop on his shoulder, she was safe. Nino wouldn never do something to dishonor, his Grandpa. 

“You didn’t mind it that I have a second identity?” 

“Nah more to love for me ups” she leans away from him and feels her heart flutter. 

“You love me?” 

Nino flush deep red “Yea wrong timing”

“perfect timing” insist she. He loved her, they would be like Superman and Louis Lane! Only that she was the reporter, and he was a musician, ah who cares.

“I love you too Nino and not only because you're going to be my trusted one” his face lighting up, and he lean down for a quick kiss.

“Can I ask you questions as your trusted?” Alya pressed her lips together “I wish I had time, but they really need me out there” 

Nino sigh deeply “I don’t want to offer your hero side now babe, but you can’t even take a step alone. I don’t think that you're going to be a huge help for them” Alya glare to her back, Trixx nod in Ninos direction before giving her a firmly nod. It looks like that Rena Rouge’s first fight had to wait.

“Shoot” 

Surprised on her luck of fight Nino smirk “Okay did you get bitten from a radioactive fox or something?” 

Alya burst out in laughter “No” 

“ Incident in the chemistry lab or some other kind of mutation?” Alya chuckle light

“No for this one too” 

Nino pout “But you are wearing your suit underneath your clothes right?” 

“I really hate to disappoint you” Ninos arm wraps tighter around her middle. Alya lean on him

“I have a Kwami” whispered she

“bless you” 

A snicker out of her school bag, let Nino yelp. Her Kwami fly in front of a really scared looking Nino. “Trixx Nino and Nino this is Trixx my Kwami and God of illusion”   
Nino gabs like a fish at her. He looks so cute 

“You broke him dear” said Trixx and wave with his paw in front of Nino face. He let out a whined sound.

“Nino?” she shakes him light “unhg” Alya sigh deeply, and he was taking it so well.  
“He is right you know” Alya look at Trixx who sit down on Ninos cap. “Even if you transform, your injury would still be” Alya nod slowly with a bittersweet smile “What are we going to do about Ladybug?” Trixx wave her paw at this “if she says something, drop your transformational and let it to me Kiddo. She knows who you are right?” remember Trixx her.

Nino seems slowly to recover from his Shock “It talks” hanging upside down from his cap to look him in the eyes Trixx huffed “Rude I’m a god and not an it!” 

“Sorry?” offer Nino still shocked. “Accept good choice Alya” Alya gives him a last smile before he vanished again in her bag.   
A swarming of pink Ladybug wash over them, without to heal her injury. It wasn’t Akuma caused and so Ladybugs cure didn’t work on her, explain Trixx her later

“The fight is over” said Nino “Yea” agree she. And learn against him and let the silence sunk in

.  
“Alya!” called Marinette and run over to them “What happen?” ask she breathless “Twisted ankle” explain Alya quickly. Marinette look down on her feet and slip out of her school bag. Only to pull out a first aid kit? Why did her best friend.. Ah right it was Marinette.

Carefully Marinette bind her feet and made Alya promise to see a doctor, before she let it to Nino to bring her home. He asks her more questions on their way home, before he kissed her good bye on her front door., with the promise to call her later and an unspoken I love you. Alya look after him and try to think as positive as possible.

 

And even over all her worries, Ladybug never mentioned that she had to give Trixx back. And so it happens that three weeks later Rena Rouge could give her coming out as newest hero member of the dynamic duo. Feeling more confident and secure than she ever had before behind her mask, and only because of her beloved trusted one.


	5. Day 5: Dedicated

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien&Marinette 
> 
> During a band contest and with help of his band members Adrien dedicated a song to his special someone and to her surprise it isn’t Chloe.

With a heavy heart, Adrien shambles backstage to wait for his bands gig to start.   
The bass from Chloes try to abuse Meghan Trainors ‘Me too’ boom thru the wall of the small waiting room. 

He was sure that this would be the first and last Band contest, the school would ever hold, when Chloe didn’t win, but she was definitely going to lose this one. The way she tries to hold the high tone of this song would let every innocent Suspect avowed all crimes he never had in mind to do.

Leaning on the mute loudspeaker, he looks around he sees how Jittery his other band members are. He didn’t feel that way, he wasn’t nervous, not because he was used to staying on a stage, No with every passing day, he feels more like a shadow of himself. 

Why had he to ask Ladybug to play 20 questions with him during patrol?

If he just would have keep his stupid idea and his even more Stupid question to himself, he wouldn’t make the connected between his Lady and his Princess. Although no one of them was really his, and they didn’t talk with him since then. Only to give him time to think about it, how Marinette had stuttered out.

Yea to tell her immediately that he know who she is and to reveal himself in the same sentence, had brought back shy stuttering Marinette. Or more a Marinette who has master skills in hide away as soon he entrances the school building. Well she was Ladybug after all

He should have wait to tell her about his feelings, maybe until her face had again some color after he drops the first bomb.

But No! He just lash out all of his feelings he had hidden all along for her. 

The look on Marinettes face, was like a punch in his stomach. She just shake her head and told him that his feelings for her aren’t real and even that she know, how she had explained him, that she and Ladybug where the same, he didn’t know it until that night, so logical his feelings for her couldn’t be true. Otherwise, he would have seen her all along. Seen just Marinette, how she had point it out. Petrified at her words he didn’t correct her, she agreed for both of them, to take some time and space to think about everything and leave him alone. Apparently Hawk Moth get the Memo too, there was not one Akuma since this night who would give him a chance to actually talk with her again. 

 

To tell her how wrong she is, how much he really loves her. If Plagg didn’t stop him he would have jump over to her in the next night and try it, but Plagg surprising understanding for his situation had warned him to give her the time she asks for.   
But how much time did she need? It's a week now and it already feels like an eternity. He didn’t know how much longer he can actually live without her. To see Marinette smiling at him which let his heart flutter like a butterfly. Or to smell the scent of sweet Strawberries every time she passed him.

This is hell, he just want to turn back time and have his friend back, only to try again to confess to her and this time so that she would be happy and say yes to him.

“Nervous?” ask Luka next to him. Adrien give his friend a half smile “No you” Lukas eyebrows shoot up “Yea like hell, what’s wrong with you?” Adrien sigh deeply “there are so many theories Lu, just choice the one you like” the astonished face expression change into one more knowledge 

“Ah heartache my old friend. Yea it is a bitch” Surprised Adrien looks at his friend, the older wink attached him “What I had this blues more than once I know the indication too well” Adrien grimace, he wasn’t having any heartache, he just feels that a part of his heart went missing since Marinette leave him back on the roof in that night. Okay he had heartache.

“Do you wanna a talk about? Offer Luka

There wasn’t nearly enough time for the hole story, Not to forget that he can’t tell anyone ever what exactly happen between him and Marinette, but maybe Luka can answer him some other questions 

“How long do I need to wait when a girl says we both need time to think ?” Smoothly Luka across his arms, tilt his head back and look up, to think “I would say it depends on what happen, But so three four days” 

Adriens face paled, oh damn he could have talk with Marinette since four days! 

“I take out of your silence that it was more than four days” Adrien sigh again deeply  
“A week”   
Luka shake his head “Why didn’t you talk with Marinette sooner? You see her all the time” 

Adrien growl “she told me that and I quote ‘Lets take some time apart so that you can think property about it...” he interrupts himself, Dumbstruck Adrien swallow   
“I never say that I is Marinette” 

Luka give him a light chuckle “If it was a secret then you both aren’t as subtitle to hide as you think” 

Adrien nod slowly “So everyone knows that Marinette hides, because of me. Grate” 

Luka give him a confused view “I was meaning your feelings, sweet grief what did you do that she hide from you?” 

Adrien ignores the last part and grimace at Luka “Can you tell her that I really have feelings for her, she wouldn’t believe me when I told her” Luka pressed hair lips together in a straight line. To hide his grin “and on the top of this I think that she rejected me, not that she told me, you know she need to stop hiding in front of me to actually talk with me” 

“That bad uh?” 

“Well, it may be that I don’t had the best timing” amid he quietly.

“Then try it again” Luka raise his hands to stop Adriens protest “You only think that she rejected you and you said it yourself that you didn’t have the best timing” Adrien flinch back, he wasn’t really thrilled to reply the events of that night or her answer.

Luka smirk over his face “You don’t believe me that it will be different this time hu?” he turns around to the others

“Hey Rosie can I ask you something?” Adriens eyes wide, Luka wasn’t going to... 

“Did Marinette tells you something about her and Adriens talk?”

Yea no here he goes.  
Adrien shift unconformable from one foot to foot, by the surprised view Rose give him 

“No nothing. Did you two fight? I was wondering why she wanted to swap seats with Juleka and me” 

Oh great, Yea he wasn’t going to confess again, oh God hopefully he could fix it so far that she want still be his partner. 

“Not directly a fight Rosie” Adrien elbowing him hard into his rips Luka block his hit and grin to Rose. Her blue eyes wide 

“Oh my god she finally told you!” Blinking at the out burst Adrien, knitters his eyebrows together.

“Aww, what a shame that we miss this. Tell me what did she say and what did you say? Are you   
two are couple now? And why did you keep it as a secret!” squeaked she joyful. 

Adrien open his mouth to ask what Rose exactly was meaning, when it hit him. “She.. She likes me” stutter he and feel how his heart open up again “Marinette, she likes me?”

Rose eyes wide again, this time worry “Oh No you didn’t know it” Adrien shake slowly his head with a growing smile on his lips 

" I miss this up, oh she will be so angry with me” whisper Rose worry. Placing both hands on her shoulder Adrien let out a happy laughter 

“No Rose she doesn’t tell me, but I have told her that I’m in love with her” the blond let out another squeak 

“And you didn’t know it?” Adrien shake his head, well with this knowing he was going to try it again.   
“And then?” ask Rose excited “Well she told me that I don’t feel this way and that we should take time to think about it”   
Rose giggle “Poor Marinette you catch her off guard” For the Millionth time on this day Adrien think back at the Night only that this time it wasn’t out of melancholy. 

“I have to find her” Luka hold him back by his shoulder. “As much that I cheer for you to get her, is our turn now, and we need you” Chloe walks into the room and flip her ponytail in slef awareness, Adrien tries to hold back a moan, Luka is right, he can’t let his friends down now.

“I’m not sure if she is here tonight” heard he Rose before Chloe push her out of the way 

“I’m done Adrinski” said she and wrap her self around his arm. “Lets go and celebrate my victory, it’s the minimum you can do after you decide so rude to over go me” annoyed Adrien pulls his arm out of Chloes tight grip.

“The contest isn’t over yet Chloe” murmur he   
“Who cares I win” she tries to place a kiss on his cheek what he can prevent just to in time. Shaking her hair again Chloe turns around on and walks to the door “I will wait out for you” demented she.

“Oh you can wait long for that Missy” murmur Luka and Adrien could only nod agreed.

 

Standing on stage and check again all instruments for their gig, Adrien saw her. Rose was wrong, hopefully only with this, Marinette stands right next to Alya and Nino. Adrien couldn’t help but star at her. She was even more beautiful than he remembers, in her red black spotted summer dress she looks like a dream come true. Luka grin at the others who all nod anger back. He gives Adrien the microphone. Adrien star at the object in his hands “I don’t need this” Whisper he, Luka nod in Marinettes direction. 

“Here?” hissed he, all nod. Adrien turns around to face the crowd, oh man there were really many people in this hall. A few stars at him, either they recognized him or they were waiting for them to begin. With a fast beading heart Adrien clean his throat. 

“Good evening, before we start I want to say a few words to someone special” 

“that’s no..” 

“A hush Simon” interrupt Madam Bustier, Director Damocles “Go on Adrien” said she smiled. 

Adrien takes another deep breath to claim down his nerves. God he was really going to do this. Marinette looks surprised up to him, looking straight into her open blue eyes he feels a smile on his lips. 

“I miss up with this someone pretty bad. You know me I’m very impulsive sometimes and I should have wait for a better time to tell you how I feel for you” Some of his classmates let out a Wolf whistle, which let his cheeks flame up, Marinette flushed as well and cover her smiling lips.

Adrien starts to walk in the middle of the stage “And the thing is Princess, I did what you ask from me” Marinette let her hand drop, her eyes wide a bit. “I take my time and thought about everything and let me tell you this Marinette” a soft whisper goes the crowd, interrupt from Chloes screamed “What!” but Adrien ignore all. 

It was like the time stop and that only he amid Marinette where still in the room. “I love your smile and the way you sometimes lick your lips before you speak. I love your laughter oh boy it’s the most beautiful melody I ever hear. And that I always when I hear one of Jegges song I think of you.” She blinks a few times to hideaway her tears over her smile. 

“This are just a few reasons out of a million why I love you.” He looks briefly over his shoulder and saw how Luka give him a nod he looks again to her “ Marie this song is for you” 

The crowd let out a soft Aww, when Adrien turn around to give Rose the micro, intensely she shakes her head under tears. Facing the people again he shrugs to Marinette, and she giggles soft with redden cheeks.

The melody of Lukas acoustic guitar, let the people quiet, and he began to sing for his Lady.  
“Hold me close take my hand let's be more than just friends all I want is to have you with me.  
When you're here I feel blessed, send to god all my best, just because he gave you all to me. And the sun is shining and you'll walk with me I will never run away, promise I will stay here with you

And I will say one day that I do. Give my heart and my whole life to you.  
We will laugh we will cry At the years all pass by, we'll still say uh I love you“  
Adrien hears the joyful chess and the small Aww, but he only notices it briefly his attention was still on Marinettes face and her breath catching smile.

“Smile to me, makes me smile. Let's just stare for a while, how could I Live my life without you?  
I love you and those jeans you're so simple to me and I love all the things that you do. And you make me dizzy make me lose my breath. I adore the way you sing never on the key sing to me:  
And I will say one day that I do give my heart and my whole life to you. We will laugh we will cry  
As the years all pass by we'll still say I love you“ 

The last note played and Marinette, his Lady was starting in front of the stage. He offers her his hand and pulls her up to him

“You are so ridiculous” whispered she breathless, sheepish Adrien duck his head 

“Your ridicules?” she rolls her eyes in answer and pull him down on his collar, he lean fare down and press a soft kiss on her lips, carefully he wrap his arms around her middle, She sighs sweetly on his lips and melt into him.

Adrien didn’t want to stop kissing her, but the sound of a heavyweight, going to ground let them both pull apart. Their classmates and other people he didn’t know, looked surprised between them and the faint Chloe.

Only to break out in a full cheer. Adrien shake light his head and hold Marinette close on his side. She lay her head over his heart. ” I love you too Kitty” he let out a peaceful sigh at her words, and he was worried to ever talk aging with her. 

Someone tipped on his shoulder. With a grin Luka wink at him “told you so”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everyone who watched Soy Luna, knows of course this more then fitting song. For the others the song is from Chiara Parravicini and it's called "Yes, I do"


	6. Day 6: Backing Cooking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alya&Nino (Age up relashonship)
> 
> Living together isn’t as simple they expect, obviously when both can’t Cook

Nino looks around in his small two bedrooms apartment. The usually tidy living room, looks like after a tornado. Moving boxes hide the small coffee table. Papers and other stuff scattered around his dinner table, but Nino didn’t mind it no he was happy. 

So happy like the day he and Adrien moved in here. It was so excited for both of them to finely living alone. 

For Adrien was it the beginning of a live full of freedom.

And for him, it was finely a space he could have some peace. 

With his four siblings at home it was never quite, everyone always want something of him, and then he was suddenly free. No ‘Nino can you’ or “Really Nino you have to’ 

Just he decides what he wants to do and what not although now it would change everything, looking that his girlfriend was his new roommate.

But Nino didn’t care, because he was living together with the love of his life, so he would pick up his dirty clothes from the floor with pleasure.

Whistling Alya walked out of their bedroom, looking as happy as he feels.  
“Can you believe it?” whispered she and wrap her arms around him. “We are finally living together”  
Nino smile softly at her and press a soft kiss on her forehead,  
“Yea, hey babe” Alya hum in response.

“Its getting late, and we both haven’t eaten now, why you don’t start to make dinner and I rescue the table” Alya pulls away and look unsure up to him “Uhm, Yea... let’s switch” she gives him a nervous smile, something was up with her, but Nino could put his finger on what “You know because of all the papers I. . I have a system and just let this to me” added she on his luck on response. Nino shrug light “okay” she let out a deep sigh and smile “great” pressing a quick kiss on his lips she starts to make the table free, he turns around and walk into the kitchen.

In all those years, which he lives with Adrien, Nino never cook, not only because heels don’t know how, but also because Adrien always want to. Staring at the stove he shrugs again. How difficult could this be?

The answer is very difficult

An half hour and a fire alarm later, Alya look with raised eyebrows in a pot with the indefinable remains of spaghetti, the small pot let out a whined sound when she pushes it aside and turn around to face him. 

“What is this supposed to be?” Nino flush deep red and look down in Shame “Spaghetti with tomato sauce “ murmur he  
“Nino?”

he glares up at her 

“You can’t cook” 

“No” amid he abashed

“Why didn’t you say anything to me. I mean we plan this for a half year, we have a rent plan damn. Why didn’t you just say something” 

Nino rupture his neck, he can’t tell Alya why he never brought it up, so “Uhm I forget?” Alya raised her eyebrows at this “You forget to tell me that you burn water and turn tomato sauce into coal?” the pot behind her let out a painful whistle in agreement. 

“Uhm yes” Alya titled her head to the side and give him a knowing smirk “just amid that you want me to cook and made all the cleaning stuff” 

Caught

“No” instead he halfhearted “not all the cleaning stuff just the cooking” Sighing Alya put her hand on her forehead. “Me too” blinking surprised Nino cough on his spittle “What you can’t cook too?” Alya raised warning her hands “I don’t burn water, but yeah no”

“But you and Marie life together for more than three years!” Alya gives him an offer look 

“And you and Adrien just as long” counter she

“Did you ever lived together with a model? Adrien is totally critical with his food, so he cooked all the time” insist he 

Alya snort “Did you ever lived with Marinette?” both star at each other, before they burst out in laughter. “Oh my god we..” said Nino between his laughter “Are such idiots” added Alya 

Nino wait until Alyas laughter clam down “What are we going to do now babe?”

Smirking Alya Singh him to follow her, when she walks out of their apartment and pass the small hallway. She nocks once on the neighbour's door. 

White a hug grin on her lips Marinette open the door “Hey neighbor do you need something?” 

“Do you have any leftovers from dinner?” Smirking even more Marinette open the apartment door full. Adrien was sitting with a control in his hands on the couch and look even more smug, the her best friend. 

Alya looks on the small coffee table and her yawl drops. 

“You order in?” ask Nino surprised.  
“Of course we did, after this day no one of us want to cook” answer Adrien unimpressed. Alya and Nino exchange worry looks. That was bad although they could do the same. 

Marinette place three untouched delivery boxes on the table before she side back to Adrien.  
Alya take the box and look mad at her friends “You two know about our problem right” both shrug simulate 

“Who was the one who set up the fire alarm earlier?” ask Adrien causally, Nino sigh deeply and raise his hand. 

Triumphant Marinette looks at Adrien and offer him her palm “pay up Agreste I win the bet” moaning Adrien gives her the money 

“Seriously dude, you try to cook” offer Nino taken a box 

“and you bet on my misery not cool bro” Adrien grin apologized. 

 

Living together with his girlfriend wouldn’t be so easily how Nino expect it, but when he saw how clueless his both friends were about their own feeling for each other, he didn’t care.  
Alya looks at him and grin sneaking, it was time for them to make a bet.


	7. Day 7:Recover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien&Marinette   
> Adrien takes care of a sick Marinette

With a good moon Adrien walks the stairs up to the School building, he greetings a few students he knew and ignore the glares of the one, who Recognize him. 

Placing his school bag on his desk he gives Nino a fist bomb and turn around to say hello to the girls and froze. Marinette his personally raising sunshine in the mornings is missing. 

The way how miserable Marinette had look yesterday, but still drag herself thru the schoolday obviously sick, had made him worry. He asked her a few times if she really was okay, but she answered him ever time the same. She was fine even that he knows that it was a lie. 

Adrien was almost relevant to see that Marinette stay at home today, to cure out her sickness, until he heard Alyas whisper answer to Madam Bustier 

“No, I really don’t know where she is Madam” the teacher gives Alya a small encouraging smile before she got back to her table.

As soon that Madam Bustier left the room Adrien turns around “You don’t know where Marinette is?” Alya shake her head and take her phone out of the school bag. “She isn’t picking up” Adrien swallow dry, did something happen to Marinette? Maybe she got hurt on her way to school and is now laying somewhere. Alya sigh and lay away her phone, 

“It’s not like her to not pick up her phone” 

“Tss, is better when she isn’t here anyway” inform Chloe them. Adriens head snap to her and the blond brat has really the nerve to wink at him!

Better when Marinette wasn’t around? No it wasn’t the same without her, it was like something important is missing for him.   
Without to cut his hard view on Chloe he stands slowly up “I go over to the bakery and ask Sabine if she knows where Marie is” Chloe gives him a shocked view. Only people who were close to Marinette where allowed to call her by this nickname. Adrien himself sadly wasn’t but Chat Noir is, so he just roll with it.

“Tom and Sabine aren’t here” whispered Alya surprised too at their new closeness Adriens blood run cold “Not?” 

“Congress in Bern” 

Ah right Marinette had said something like this to him three weeks ago, when he showed up on her balcony for their weekly game evening.

“I will still try, Maybe she just sleep in” said Adrien hopefully Alya nod agreed “Yea maybe ”   
To his surprised Marinette stands on the bottom of the stairs and is arguing with her self. By the time he made his way half down the stairs he can hear her.

“I’m fine Tikki”

“No you aren’t” response a tiny voice 

“I am”

Adrien sees now to whom belongs the voice. A Ladybug Kwami fly right in front of Marinette. Tikki has her paws a crossed in front of her chest. 

” Marinette you are sick, let’s just go home” 

“I have two pop Quizzes and a paper to give up. I don’t go to miss this only.. Ahchoo” the small Sneeze echoed thru the empty hallway. Marinette miss the reeling she wants to grab and was about to lose her balance as fast as he could Adrien run the stairs down and catch Marinette just in time. Marinette, apparently Ladybugs fall into his chest, even thru the clothing he can feel how hot she is. She has definitely fever.

With wide eyes he star at the Ladybug Kwami above them. Marinette is Ladybug and she was sick. What was he going to do now? Okay just don’t freak out.

Kwami down at him with worry filed blue eyes “Please Chat Noir she needs your help” shocked he looks between Marinette and the Kwami. Why does Tikki know.. oh right Dark Owl

“Tikki this isn’t Chat that’s Adrien.” Murmur Marinette before a cough shake her small body in his arms. “Can you help me to go to class?” ask she and look at him with glassy eyes.

If he was going to help her to go to class, in her condition? He wouldn’t do it, definitely No. Not because she is Ladybug, he wouldn’t even allow when this was just his friend Marinette, but he knew his bug, she is stubborn like Hell when she has something in her mind, so he would have to lie.

Tikki seems to know what he was thinking and nod intensely, well they both just want the best for Marinette so a little white lie wouldn’t hurt right?

“Uhm class” squeaked he “is over, no school today” Tikki sigh deeply over his half backed lie, Marinette would look through it right away.

“Really?” ask she disappointed Tikki, and he exchanges looks, Marinette must have been more than sick when she believes this poor excuse so quickly. “Yea already over” She sighs and relax into his arms. Adrien snort surprised and try to hold her up

“Marinette? Marie” her breath got flatter and her cheeks are blood-red, oh no she passed out.   
“Adrien? “ Ask Madam Bustier surprised and look from the platform down at them. Adrien sigh deeply what was he going to do now?

 

Adrien takes the small pan down from the heated stove, it is the first time that he cook for someone since his mother left. Thankfully Madam Bustier had agreed that Adrien brings Marinette home and take care of her, since she was alone. 

Adrien looks over to the couch in the small living room. Marinette is still asleep with Tikki curly up on her chest. Her cheeks are still too red, but he doesn’t want to leave her to get some medicine, so he will work with the cold pack he found in the freezer, until Alya and Nino would come over during the lunch break.   
The ringing Phone interrupt the silence, hissing Adrien rush to the home phone and pick it up, before Marinette wakes up.

“Hello?” whispered he and walk away from the couch

“Adrien?” ask Sabines voice surprised Adrien blinks. Shoot how could he forget to call Sabine and Tom

“ Adrien are you still there?“ 

“ Yes. Hello Sabine how is Bern?“

“ Good“ answer she actually 

“ Adrien where is Marinette? She forgot to call us last night“ Adrien sigh   
“ Sabine are you sitting?“ Adrien heard a muffed men voice ask Sabine what was wrong. Grate Tom would kill him!

“Adrien your on loudspeaker now“ said Tom  
“ Hi Tom how…“  
“ Son no small talk. What happen why didn’t Marinette call us?“ interrupt him Tom 

Adrien take a deep breath and told them both everything what happen, not the Ladybug part obviously. When he close breathless Adrien hears a light chuckle on the other end 

“ Adrien breath“ said Sabine playful“ you did it good to lie about the school“ agree Tom “Really?“   
“Oh yes for three years she insist on going to school with her tonsillitis, I told her that she had spring break in October“

Adrien let out a sigh good to know 

“in the bathroom you will find some medicine, please read the instructions and follow them exactly, Marinette will argue that she doesn’t need it, but she will. The same with the tea in the green box it’s an old family recipe make sure it has enough honey, or she doesn’t drink it. As much that I love this girl she is a difficult Patient”

Adrien nod on the phone and write all down.

“ Sabby maybe we should go home“ Murmur Tom “ No Tom, you wait since ten years to make this course“   
“ but she is sick!”   
“Adrien is able to take care of her” insist she  
“Adrien can’t stay the hole day I should have gone alone and let you with her“ Sabine sigh deeply “Adrien, would you do me the favor and call Alyas mother if you need to leave” 

Adrien nod slowly, before he remembers that he was on the phone “I can do, but its Friday and I don’t have to be anywhere. Father is out of town until next week, as long that I tell gorilla where I am it should be fine. I mean if you two are okay with it “ 

“ Of course we are okay, see Tom don't be worry about Marinette she is in good hands“ 

Adrien light cough, from the couch take his attention, Marinette sit up and breath heavy “Hey Marie” she looks confused at him and then down on Tikki now in her lap “Oh did she wake up? Let me talk with her dear” Adrien reach Marinette the phone.

“Hey” whispered Marinette hoarse, “Sorry I kind of passed out yesterday” her eyes wide “What no, I...but Maman” Marinette lower her head   
“Yes Maman” murmur she “I will, love you both”   
she hung up and give him the phone back. Tikki wake up with a bright smile “How do you feel?” ask the Kwami 

“Why did you do this to me Tikki?” whispered Marinette   
“Why. .”

“I just want to tell it one person who I am and you forbid it over and over again” interrupt she Tikki with a thick voice “and suddenly is it okay for you tell Adrien who I am?” big tears roll down her cheeks. Adrien looks guiltily at them. He knew from the beginning how Ladybug stand to their identities he shouldn’t be surprised. 

“But Marinette he is the only one you want to tell, that’s why I ask him for help” Marinettes head snap up to him.   
“That can’t be true” Slowly Adrien sits down on her side “What can’t be true Princess?” she gives him a tearfully smile 

“Chat it’s really you” Adrien close his eyes, he is the only person, she wants to tell who she is.

“Its me, I have to wait to present you my Kwami, I didn’t take uf” Marinette warp him into a tight hug 

“You are Chat Noir and Adrien Agreste?” Adrien chuckle light “Yea I am both of them” answer he and hug her back. She sighs happily and let him hold her for a while. Adrien is almost sure that she fall asleep again when she said “Adrien would you do me a favor Kitty?” Adrien smirks by her words, “What do you need my lady” she pulls away and looks up at him with her glassy eyes 

“You should go now, before I infect you too. Really I feel fish” Adrien chuckle as much as he wants to obey her, he wouldn’t this time 

“You mean fine”  
she let out an adorable sneeze “that’s what I say” Adrien shake amused his head.

“I’m sorry I can’t do this, but I have made some soup for you” 

Marinette sigh deeply “Okay, but I’m not going to drink this horrible tea and the medicine I don’t need either!” 

 

Two days later, when Sabine and Tom entry the apartment, Marinette and Adrien lay both snuggling on the couch fest asleep. Sabine give Tom a soft smile before she takes out her phone and snaps a picture for their wedding album.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact: The Congress in this chapter exist really. All four years Bern(in Switzerland ) holds the greatest Baker Congress in hole Europe.


	8. Day 8: Late Nights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette &Chat Noir (Identity Revival)  
> Marinette is having a talk she wants to have for soon long with her partner, with a surprising end

Marinette lay comfortable on her balcony lounger. After being trapped the hole day in the sticky head of the bakery the cold breeze of the summer night, wash welcome over her heated skin. Sighing happily into her pillow, she is ready to fall asleep. Sadly her pillow doesn’t agree with her.

“Marie” murmur her pillow. “Its getting late I should go” whispered Chat Noir underneath 

“Then go” murmur she back “Can’t you lay on the top of me” Marinette shrug 

“You know, when my transformation runs out you will know who I am” Threatened he jokes, Marinette shrug again uninteresting, by now she is on a point, in which she didn’t care anymore if she will know or not who he is, if she is honestly with herself, she wants to know who the boy underneath the mask is. Well not the boy, after two years of partnership she knows the boy, like the back of her hand, but not his real name.

“Marinette I’m seriously here” she let out a fake snorers and feels the vibration of his laughter.

“I know that you aren’t asleep Princess” whispered he and wrap his arms around her. It feels so right to be in Chats arms, and in these moments she really wants to tell him who she really is. She had asked Tikki and the Kwami amid that by now it would be okay, to trust him with her secret. It is her choices, and she wants to, but there is one thing she had to know before she can make this important decision.

“Okay under one conditions I let you go” Chat chuckle again.

“Then tell me your terms”

“ I want to ask you something” 

The hero nod, how was she going to ask him this? Is she really ready to ask him this question, she knows by now that he didn’t visit her, because he suspect her to be Ladybug. For this they had away too many talks about her alt ego and another blond boy who hold his guard in her heart.

“You can ask me everything” said Chat softly. Marinette across her arms on his chest and set her head up on them. Chat looks curious at her.

“Why me?” whispered she, his eyebrows knitters together 

“what”

“Why do you visit me?” ask she, it was a question, she wants to ask him for so long, but never found the courage to do, until now. His answer would decide if she would tell him who she is.  
Chat’s rest silent “is it because you told me about your feelings for Ladybug?” it was one of her first troughs, when Chat’s start to come over a year ago.

“At the beginning” amid he “It wasn’t because you knew and I want to control if you would keep it. It was just nice to have someone to talk with who knows how it feels to be in love with someone who doesn’t feels the same, but lately” 

“yes?” Chat looks away and flush “I don’t know how to explain this without that you will think bad of me” Marinette shake her head intensely. “There is nothing you can’t say or do, that I will ever think bad of you” answer she honestly

Chat’s looks up to the stars, his fingers taps softly on her back “I think that I’m falling in love with you” Confess he. Marinette froze, Chat was in love with her? With both sides of her? Well that was not on her list of reasons why he came over. 

“But at the same time I still feel so much for her, that I can hardly enjoy good moments I have with both of you without to have a bad consider” Marinette started at him. He lower slowly his head and hold her gaze 

“And now you are mad at me right? Because I’m so inconstant” 

Marinette swallow dry “I.. No, not mad I know what you mean I’m in the same boat although not exactly in the same” with an open hanging mouth he star at her. It happens to the same time when she starts to play with the trough of telling him who she is. It was then when she realized, that her partner had dug his way into the part of her heart Adrien hadn’t reach. Not that her feelings for Adrien slowed down.

It would have been ridicules essay.

“You liked two boys at the same time?” Marinette gives him a small smile 

“I still do” Chat nod slowly 

“Who is idiots competition” she takes a shaking breath 

“You”   
Again Chat’s face trunk into unbelievable. “You? Like in me you?” Marinette feels the heat boiling up in her cheeks  
“Yea”   
A sly smirk appear on his face “Poor idiot, can I know finely his name?” 

Marinette blinks “Uhm why?” 

“I want to send him a present, with the note ‘Thank you for ignoring the best thing what happen in your life” Marinette let out a blubbering laugh. God she can see Adriens confused face over the note. 

Softly Chat place his gloved hand on her cheek. “I want to do this for a really long time” whispered he and bring his face closer to hers, Marinette pulls back and his hand slips from her face. 

“Sorry I. .”

“No” interrupt Marinette him “I want to kiss you for a long time too, but there is something you need to know first” 

Chat’s looks nervous at her, but she knows that she is ready to tell him. To trust him not only with her identity, but also with the safety of her family and friends.

She takes a deep breath “Chat I’m her” Chat looks puzzled at her words “Who her?” Marinette give him a soft smile “Ladybug, it’s me Kitty” his green glowing eyes wide in shock,

“Do you want to tell me that the only person I visited in hole Paris is you my lady?” Marinette nod 

“I can call Tikki, my Kwami, she is already asleep, but I’m sure she doesn’t mind it” Chat’s hole face light up

“You its you. I never told you that I have a Kwami and” he cut himself off and pulls her on his chest in a tight embrace. Marinette relax into his grip. 

“Its it okay?” 

“More than okay” said he excite “god I need to send idiot two present and a flower bouquet” 

Marinette roll her eyes “Yea, I don’t think that Adrien will get why...” shoot she had said his Name. Chat know that she and Adrien are friends.

Quickly Marinette looks up to him again, to say something, but Chats frozen expression turn slowly upwards. “Are you kidding me here?” ask he into the sky 

“Kitty, I can explain” chat looks at her with a grin “No need” 

“Kitty” Chat shake his head “You know someday we will laugh about how hilarious this is”

Marinette huff “Hey! Only because he is really handsome, it doesn’t mean that... why are you grinning?” 

Chat shrug “I was talking about how much we sit in the same boat, but if you want go on I’m more than pleasure to listen” Marinette bit down on her lips “What are you talking about, you like one person with two identity and I..” her eyes grows when it hit her. 

No

Chat Noir is Adrien! 

She had talk about her crush with her crush in mask. Oh, no there were to many embarrassing stories, Adrien knows now about her and… oh haven she had lay all night on him!

With a yelp Marinette tries to go down, but Chat Adrien hold her closer “Oh No, you use me the hole evening as pillow, no biting back now only because you know” With a flushed face she looks at him. Why didn’t she see it sooner? Chat Noir is only a masked Adrien Agreste. 

Alya would never know their identities, or she won’t shut up anymore about how right she was.  
“Adrien?” 

Chat give her a tooth fully Smile. “The handsome idiot” confirm he. 

God he was right someday this would be hilarious. 

“Uhm too soon to ask if I can have the kiss now?” Marinettes heart beat faster or was it his she is feeling.   
“You still want?”   
Adrien chuckle “If you want” 

Taking again a deep breath, she lean forward and pressed her lips on his for a soft kiss.  
And then he kissed her as softly as she had   
And then again and again. 

Unless to mention that they both didn’t sleep anymore much in this night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aww. Yea I admit it Marichat is my favorite ship. And before someone tells me they are always the same two people or how another one of the Love squat is better. It like all four constellation, is just that the confirmed in perfection of this ship make them so perfect for me.


	9. Day 9: Friends to Lovers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette&Adrien  
> During Alix summer romance in Germany (Day 3 summer love), Marinette and Adrien get to know each other and start to hang out (or what wired relationship is really going on between them.)

Adrien admires the beautiful view in front of him. Marinette stand near the info panel, and read about the colorful Butterfly’s in the inside of the glass. Her head is titled to the side, her soft pink tongue spy out on the corner of her red lips. She looks so generous when she is concentrated. It was a view he admired, every time when she is in her mask, but somehow to see her now like this not transformed, turn all into a different light.

Even before he knew about her secret, Marinette was an eye catcher. Of course, he had notice it and if he wouldn’t be so loyal about his feelings for Ladybug, he would have allowed himself to questioning all the boxed up feelings he had for his friend.

At the moment in which Chat Noir and Ladybug realize that they wouldn’t make it out to of the locked wardrobe and their transformation was about to run out, both agree that it was okay to finely know who the other is. Then when the pink, green glam wash over them and let back a light nervous looking Marinette, all his feelings for both side of her lash out. 

Gladly for his case, the bad luck didn’t strike, and he had enough time to go home, before he freaked out. After he clams down again it was like he couldn’t stop to think about Marinette, it hurt him to not be around her, and so he starts to spend his hole summer brake by her side.   
Until he had the stupid idea to ask her out, okay he didn’t really ask her out, he asks her if she was interested to see the new Butterfly house at the botanical garden. This is the mute ask for a date right? But somehow Marinette didn’t get it or all the other guys who flirt with her even that he stand right next to her.

Again Marinette catch the attention of a boy. The brown haired let out a small whistle and stand to her. Sighing deeply Adrien walks over to them “Hey Princess” Marinette beams at him, his heart make a small back flip oh he loved her smiles. “There you are Uhm didn’t you want to get something to drink?” right he really wants to get them some soda. “You know I can get you something to drink Hey Andrew” the boy offer her his hand, Marinette blinks confused at his hand “Thank you, but this isn’t necessary” answer Marinette. Andrew shrug light “well then.. Sorry I didn’t catch your name” Pff she didn’t told you her name yet amateur “Marinette and this is my friend Adrien 

Adrien grimaces over Andrews victory smirk. 

Friend

Why did she always say this? They are partners and best... okay friends, but still he never agrees that she introduce him like that. Who did this start anyway?

“So Marinette now that I know your lovely Name, is there a chance that I can get your number? I would like to invite you for a drink when you aren’t busy with Phillip” Andrew looks mocking over to him, Adrien glare quickly at Marinette and see the amusing glamour in her eyes. Smirking back at Andrew he almost purrs by her answer 

“I don’t think that I will ever have time for you Nick”  
Andrew sulky   
“Come Adrien I think I have seen enough” Smoothly Adrien lay his arm around her shoulder and grin a last time at the daze boy. 

They walk silent over to the flowers, Adrien can see that Marinette isn’t anymore paying any attention in the exhibition. “Hey what’s wrong my Lady?” Marinette didn’t answer she sits down on a bench and fold her hands together. “Do you want to go home?” ask he sad, he didn’t want to leave the garden yet, not before he told her what he feels for her. 

Marinette just shake her head. “Marie” whispered he and sit down next to her. “I was so excited to see all the muster of the butterfly and get some inspiration and I.. Really don’t know what is wrong with all this guys today” 

Adrien chuckle light “It's your spell” Marinette raise skeptical her eyebrows 

“My what?”

“You have something magical on you, what pulls boys into a spell and letting them fall for you”

Marinette roll her eyes “Don’t be ridiculous Kitty, I don’t have nothing well only something magical on me” 

Adrien lean back and watch her, it is nice to see when his Lady is wrong for once. “Kim told me that he like you once in Kindergarten”  
Marinette copy him and shake her head “No way, he pulls on my braid all the time, he didn’t like me” Adrien ignores her protest and continue

“Max had a thing for you after the tournament” Marinette snort “No he didn’t. He was so just amaze by my skills not in me” Adrien shake his head again 

“And Nathaniel? And please remember that he turn into an Akuma to ask you.. Wait did you aware went to into this dangerous situation?” Marinette shrug “What should I have done? I wasn’t really thrilled to see what happen when I say No to an Akuma. Transforming wasn’t a solution either, so I say yes and trust you” Adrien blinks at her answer

“Would you have say yes to him when he wasn’t an Akuma back then?” Marinette looks down at her hands “Nath is a nice boy and I like him, but not like that” amid she 

“And when I..”

Crush

Adrien curses under his breath, of course there must be now an Akuma attack.  
“Remember your question Kitty, we have a job to do” said she and pulled him with her.

 

After the short fight with Andrew or better Womanizer, both hero land on Marinettes balcony. Shocked Marinette press her fist on her lips. “I’m so sorry” blurt Adrien out when his transformation drops

“Why did you do this!” yelled Marinette, both Kwamis looks confused between them.

“I... it was a reflex” Marinette let her hand fall “since when is kissing me in stand of a fist bomb after a fight a reflex?” Adrien cover his face over the chuckle of his Kwami. “Nice kid, I didn’t know that you had so much cat in you” Adrien let out a wining sound, he didn’t mean to kiss her, but this jerk tried to flirt with Ladybug too in his presence! What should he have done?

Just watch Oh no not with him.

Not after today

“Plagg, we should give them some privacy” Plagg snort “Privacy? Get the popcorn Tik this show will be really amusing” he can hear a hiss from his Kwami “But Tikki the show” “will you shut up!” Adrien spy Thru his hands and see how Tikki pulls Plagg on his tail into Marinettes bedroom. “Thank you Tikki” called he after them, he really need to make Tikki a present. With across arms Marinette tip tens with her feet 

“Care to explain now?” hissed she 

He let his hands fall “I don’t like how he flirts with you” amid he, Marinette gives him a hard view “The real reason Kitty, we both know that you aren’t jealous” 

Okay that.. Enough is enough 

“Can you just stop to pretend like I have ever no feelings!” burst he out Marinette blinks confused at his raised voice

“About what?” 

“You!” hissed he “for you” Marinette looks with wide eyes at him. 

“You.. No”   
He throws his hands in the air “ Why does it not get in your stubborn head that I’m in love with you!” he didn’t want to tell her like this that he is in love with her, but now it was too late anyway. Marinette star at him with a completely blank face. 

“I’m under your spell since the day we met, how can’t you see this?” 

“ You said to people who ask you about me always that we are just friends “ defense she 

“Yea because that is what we are. It doesn’t mean that I haven’t feelings for you ” said he softly Marinette came close to him “You like me?” ask she shy, Adrien nod slowly, his heart was about to jump out of his chest, when she didn’t stop to look so adorable. “So, Chat wasn’t just a flirt who want my attention?” Adrien sigh deeply, he shouldn’t have look on the Internet for dating advice 

“No flirt, but I want your attention” she bit down on her kissable lips “and Marinette?” Adrien closes the small distance between them. “Marinette is the one who makes Ladybug so awesome. Why do you even think like that” Marinette flushed light “Maybe because I’m in love with you too and it’s hard to believe” Adrien feels the ridicules wide smile on his lips. She is in love with him, blessed be his lucky star.

“So you would say yes when I ask you to go out with me?” he cheeks flush deeper and Adrien can’t help himself and lean down to kiss her. 

He gets hold back from her fingertips, slowly she pushes him back with a smug grin. “You can have your kiss after our date” said she sweetly. He pressed a soft kiss on her fingertip “Are you free tonight?” Marinette shake light her head “No. You can ask me again in three weeks, we don’t want to get suspect only because we start to date at the same time Chat Noir and Ladybug do right?” 

Damn, she is right, but he can wait three weeks. Three weeks full of guys who want to ask Marinette out before he can, he let out a growl this would be long three weeks.


	10. Day 10: "I dare you!"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alix & Kim  
> It is the usually dare but not the usually way to win the bet.

“Usually dare?” said Alix, she is already sitting in her spot in the full class room when Kim passed her. Her hole appear screams pugnacious and Kim can’t help but smirk. He had wait for this day and now finely it was happened.

“Your on, same time as usually” agree he, just in time before Madame Bustier call the class back to order and start the lesson.

After school Kim stand nervous in the court “Are you sure that this will work?” ask he Adrien.   
The model gives him a half smirk, “Max” his best friend push his glasses back. “I have a good feeling about this” 

Kim whine “Feeling? Since when you even consider them!” said he helpless. Adrien grab him by the shoulders “Clam down Kim, this is to 100% going to work just follow the pland and nothing can go wrong” Kim nod slowly.   
Adrien is right, this is going to work damn it has to work.

Alix stands near Marinette, who smile encouraging to the pink haired. She spotted them and push Alix in his direction. The tiny girl roll the rest of her way over to him   
“Ready? “ Ask she quietly.

Not trusting his voice Kim gives her a short nod. “We made one round around the school, the last one in the finish will win” Kim cough surprised   
“What?”

Alix roll her eyes “Are your ears jammed with clouds big foot?” Kim star at her, he should give her a reply about how short she is, but nothing comes out. 

“I said that the loser win this dare” said she loud and slowly, like she is talking with an idiot. “Did you understand me?” Kim nod quickly. Why is she changing the terms of their usually dear? This was his plan! Well Not his Adriens, but still it is his idea. 

“Max!” calls she.

Max stands between them “Are both inform about the termsof this dare?” 

“Yea” said Alix annoyed 

“Yes Uhm No wait what gets the winner?” Alix shrugs “The winner gets what he wants” Kim’s eyes wide, everything he wants? Well then it would really go after his plan fantastic.   
He looks briefly over his shoulder, and is surprised hole class is here, like always when they announce a dare.

“You got this Kim!” calls Ivan

“No, Alix will let him eat her dust!” cheers Rose. 

Smiling Adrien gives him a Thumb up, yes he can do this, he can lose this dare and ask Alix to be his date for the school dance.

“Ready? Go!” Yells Max, both start trier dare with the cheeses of their friends.

 

Adrien look after his friend and notice the grin in Marinettes face, she is planning something, she didn’t or did she? He stepped closer to her 

“My Lady is it just me or are you the reason for Alix to change the terms?” whispered he into lower voice, she glares at him with a smooth smirk 

“I don’t know what you mean Kitty” whispered she back as low as he. 

Adrien chuckle light “I should have guessed that you have your fingers in” Marinette shrugs, Adrien tittle his head, this dare could work out for him too. 

“What do you say about a bet Princess?” Marinette hums “If Kim turn out to be the winner, I will ask you a question” Marinette turns to him to face him 

“A bet for a question? Oh, Kitty, just ask me, I don’t bit” his cheeks heat up by the wink she gives him.   
“The bet isn’t about the question, but your answer” Marinette hums again 

“Let me guess I have to say yes” 

“My Lady it’s like you're in my head” Marinette giggle softly “is it always so dark in here” Adrien roll his eyes, he walks into that one. 

“They are coming!” calls Rose excited. Adrien looks up and his smile fad away. Kim is the first! No, this idiot this isn’t the plan. 

“Yes!” screams Kim out and raise his fist into the air “You lose shorty!” said he to Alix who rolls slowly into the finish. 

The girl shrugs “Look like I win” Kim’s face went pale, he looks over to Adrien, but he just growl.

“Rematch” demented Kim immediately “Nop” response Alix and let the P plop.  
“But you cheat!”

Alix give him an innocent look “Me? I don't think so”

“you fall intended!”

“What shall I say tall head, Marinettes clumsiness seems to rup off” 

Adrien glare at the laughing Marinette. “How sad you lost your bet” grin she, he was going to kill Kim! What is so hard on losing a dear on proposes?

“So” said Alix grinning as well “I win and I want” she made a dramatic pause, all eyes are on her now   
“That you go with me to the dance” Kim’s yawl drops. 

“Aww, how cute” said Rose and lean on Juleka. 

“That’s it? You want to wear a dress and go with me to a dance?” ask Kim daze. 

Alix across her arms over her chest and smirk cheek up to him “Who said that I was the one in the dress?”


	11. Day 11: First Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette & Emma 
> 
> Emma has a bad consider, her first kiss didn’t wend like she had planned it, but thankfully Marinette knows how to help out her Daughter.

Marinette looks worry at the free chair, on the set up dinner table. It isn’t like her daughter to miss dinner. In the background she hears the voice of a reporter talking about the newest Akuma attack. Marinette close her eyes painful, since it happen that the old threat came back, she kicked herself, for giving up her Miraculous. 

Back then Hawk Moth was defeated for years, Adrien, and she had kept living their double life until she got to know that she was having the Twins. Both want to give their family the chance of a normal life without superheroes and so Ladybug and Chat Noir vanished. 

Her husband can see her worrying and squeeze softly her shoulder. “I’m sure she didn’t hear you calling love” whispers Adrien. Marinette gives him a soft smile, even after almost nineteen years of marriage, he is still her optimistic Kitty “I will get her, just start dinner without us” said she and give him a short kiss.

 

Marinette knock on Emma’s bedroom door, her daughter didn’t response, so she open the door and froze.

Her fifteen years old daughter is sitting in the middle of her bed, still wearing her navy blue School uniform. Emmas knees are pulled up to her chest, the ebony black hair fall down in losses waves over her shoulder and cover her face. 

“Emmy?“ ask Marinette worry, Emma lift her head and look at her eyes are red puffed. Marinette can immediately see that she had cried. High alarmed she walks over to her and side down on the corner of the bed “Sweetie what’s wrong?“ Emma pressed her lips together her forest Green eyes study her for a bit, before she forces a false smile “Nothing Maman, I didn’t hear you calling for dinner sorry“ Marinette looks how she snuck over to the corner of her bed, so easily she wouldn’t let her daughter go away 

“Emma I can see that you cried what’s wrong“ Emma’s shoulder shoot up tense. 

“Is not that important really we should go down before dinner gets cold“ lie she 

“I can warm it up, what happen!“ insist Marinette. Emma rest on the edge and sigh “Did you hear from the last Akuma attack near my school today?“ ask Emma quality.“Yes, I hear about it“ answer Marinette. Emma pulled her knees again on her chest and place her chin on the top. “Did the Akuma scare you?“ Marinette knows the answer to this question. Of course, it wasn’t the Akuma who let her cry and in the same moment in which she would see Fu again, she would ask him what is wrong with him to choose all three of her children for a Miraculous. And how he managed to lose again the Moth Miraculous.

“Not the Akuma directly, you see my..“ with a grimace Emma interrupt herself. Marinette know that she was thinking now how to tell her what happen exactly without to give away her secret identity as Blue Bird. 

“My friend“ continue Emma light nodding “Yea my friend, he got under the spell of this mind sick heart broken, and he wasn’t anymore himself. It was pretty scary how he act and I broke the Akuma spell with a kiss“ Emma whispers the last word and look down. 

Closing her eyes Marinette bit back a growl, how could she not think of this! Blue Bird and Torture Kiss is all over the News. 

Well at last she didn’t kiss one of her brothers. 

“Are you mad?“ Marinette looks again to her daughter “why should I be mad?“ ask she surprised “Well you told me to be careful with my first times and I’m staring now to understand what you were meaning with it at all and I didn’t want to that my first kiss happen like this” murmur Emma. Marinette smiled softly and lay her hand on Emma’s shoulder

“I feel the same after my first kiss” said she honestly, Emma shake her head light 

“Maman you told me that Papa was your first kiss. I can’t image that you didn’t want him to be the first one” Marinette laugh light at her words “Well now of course not, but back then” 

Marinette tailed off, how is sheet going to explain this now without to tell Emma about Ladybug? “What was back then?” ask Emma curious, 

“I didn’t plan it either to be like it was you know. I wasn’t completely sure what I feel for your father and after that the kiss happen, I was even more confused about my feelings” and not only because it was Chat’s Noir she kissed back then without to know that it was Adrien.

Emma nod slowly “Yea I don’t know what to do with my feelings now either” 

„You know if you truly like him, then it wasn’t a wasted first kiss, even when you aren’t sure what to feel now“ Emma grimace again, oh boy she knows this face, there is more coming. 

„It s not that I don’t like him. I do really much. The thing is just uhm I’m a horrible person“ 

Marinette raids her eyebrows, Emma her beloved little girl, who wouldn’t never hurt a fly a bad person? No, she isn’t going to buy this

“Emma kissing a boy you like doesn’t make you to a horrible person” shaking her head Emma bit down on her lips. 

„I’m horrible because there is someone else I like too pretty much” confessed she with a shaking voice and berry her face into her knees. As someone who had made it thru the exactly same situation like Emma, Marinette feels helpless. 

Helpless because she couldn’t tell Emma that it had happened to her too. She was lucky enough that both guys turn out to be the same boy, but this doesn’t mean that Emma would be this lucky too. And to tell Emma now about her youth as Ladybug was the wrong time, it wouldn’t never be the right time until Emma was ready to tell her that she was Blue Bird. Otherwise, it would put on too much pressure on her daughter with all the rumors of Ladybug being a legend. 

Marinette let her hand wander down on Emma’s back and rub it softly. „Love is something really complicated Kitten“ Emma glare up at her „Yea I know this already“ answer Emma dry.

„And exactly because of this I don’t think that you are a horrible person Kitten“ 

„Didn’t you listen? I kiss a guy even that I like an other one too! It didn’t sound after things a good person would do Maman. A good person wouldn’t even been in such a situation“ said she with wide eyes „What I’m going to do now? How the hell shall I face him tomorrow and Oli.... The other one!“ Marinette let out a relevant sigh. Oliver was the other one? Oh, thank goodness this is good, knowing that Torture, and he shares the same identity. 

God how much she wishes she could end Emma’s suffer now and just tell her the truth, but it wasn’t her secret to share. As much that it hurt Marinette to see Emma like this, she can’t do more than support Emma thru this hard time. 

„Mabey you just talk with him and explain your feelings and what happen “ help Marinette Emma looks up with a horrifying face expression 

„What? No way he even remembers that it happen!“ 

Oh dear a picture of a more than confused looking Chat across her mind when he gets to know about their first kiss.  
„Emmy such things come out sooner or later“ and with all the surrounding pictures it will be pretty soon added Marinette in silence 

„Then I go for later“ answer Emma „future Emma is going to solve this problem and not only this. I hope I know until then who I want“ Marinette press her lips together to hide her smile, she had thought the same back then, only that it had backfield at her to the most wrong time ever.

„You know the best, what is the right thing for you to do“ said Marinette softly „But not matter what will happen Emma, don’t think ever again that you are a horrible person, for the way you feel “ Emma hole her gaze, the green eyes shine so much calmer now.

„Do you think so?“

Marinette cup soft her cheeks with both Hands “ Of course, I’m so proud of you for having this smart head on your shoulders, who knows what is wrong and right. So please don’t cut yourself ever again so short young lady“ Emma lean into her touch with a smile who reach her eyes   
„I will give my very best Maman“ Marinette nod „that’s all that I want of you and now come on lets go down for dinner“

More than a half year later after this talk. Emma rush into Marinettes home office with a panicked face expression. „Mommy“ high alarmed Marinette drop everything „Emma what’s wrong“ ask she immediately. „I’m.. You remember the guy I kiss? He turns out to be both I liked and I think you will understand it more when I tell you that I’m Blue Bird“ said she breathless 

Marinette start at her daughter, well now was the right time for the Ladybug talk.


	12. Day 12: "It was an accident"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alya, Nino, Marinette and Adrien 
> 
> A fight between Adrien and Marinette, let Alya take a drastically decision, which she better never did

Alya is many things. She is the rock her friends can lean on when they need one. She is smart, she can use words like a sharp knife. Believing her boyfriend her curiosity is more a curse than a gift sometimes and deep down she is a really romantic heart. 

What she isn’t, is Stupid. 

Alya had already trouble to believe Marinette the first time, when her friend said that she didn’t have any feelings for their blond classmate anymore. But somehow Alya was wrong, because after Marinette told her this she changed completely around Adrien. There is no stuttering, the words she speaks makes sense too. There was no sign of a crush anymore. 

Nix

Niente

Nada

Alya looks amaze how they two became friends, really good friends. Even after both, oddly at the same time, announced that There where in a Relationship, with two completely stranger for Alya and Nino, there friendship didn’t seem to suffer under it.

Until this morning, when the teacher put them four into a group. Adrien petrified when he heard Marinettes name and Alya need to kick Marinette underneath the table to stop her try to get Adrien out of the group.

“What’s happen between you two girl?” hiss Alya to her when they walk behind the boys into the direction of the library. “Nothing” murmur Marinette back. Alya want to protest, because every idiot can see that they are fighting over something, but Marinette this little snake slip smoothly thru the door and let Alya standing out.

“Don’t you know what happen?” whispered Nino to her, she shakes her head “But I have a plan to find it out are you in?” Nino smirk “What do I have to do babe” 

 

The tension between Adrien and Marinette is touchable during the ten minutes they all work on the project, making sure neither of them is looking Alya wink at Nino and tip over her soda on the table. “Oh, No!” said Alya in false surprise. Yelping Marinette jump from her seat and try to save the paperwork. With a grimace Marinette look down at the now ruined papers. With a played innocent Alya place both hands on her cheeks. “I’m so sorry. ” 

Snoring Marinette shake her wet hands “I go to Madam Bustier and ask for new paper” murmur she “No!” said Alya and shake her head intensely “I go” “And I will go and get a cloth to clean up the mess” cut Nino in and vanish with her behind the near bookshelf. Alya nod to the door and Nino walks over, to open the massive wood door and letting it fall shut again, before he sneak back to her.

It was silent for a couple of minutes, before Adrien cut the silence. “Marie can we talk about it?” ask he quietly “About what?” Alya raised her eyebrows at Marinettes snapping voice 

“That you said last night you want break up with me? No need you got what you want!” 

Alya hold back a cheer, she knew it! It was too much of a coincidence that both date someone else at the same time.

“It was an accident just let me explain” said Adrien helpless. “What do you want explain Adrien?” said Marinette bitterly “Have you an idea, how much it costs me to even allow myself to amid what I feel for him, you” Nino looks confused at her, she just shrug. “Oh, right I forgot. It must be so hard for you to forget about the perfect idiot and look at me twice. Tell me Princess did he rejected you that you give me a chance?” ask he accuses “Wake up you jerk, it was you all along” reply Marinette angry. 

“What?” whispered Alya and Nino simulate 

“What?” ask Adrien surprised.

“Usually a girl isn’t a completely mess around just one boy Adrien!” huffed Marinette.

It was silent for a moment “Then you choose Chat Noir over me?” Quickly Alya cover hers and Ninos mouth with her hands. Adrien is Chat Noir? And Marinette was dating him without to tell her a single word.

“Yes, and it looks like I have a pretty bad taste in boys” Adrien let out a blubbering laugh at her words. This Boy really didn’t have a clue how to act around girls “Adrien let me go!” answer Marinette wobbly. Nino tries to look around the bookshelf, but Alya hold him back “I want to break up with my more than lovely girlfriend, because I realize how much I’m in love with you” said Adrien softly. 

Okay now she is out. Why should Chat Noir, who is dating Marinette, braking up with her when he is in love with her? Unless...

“You want to choose me over my other me?” Adrien didn’t response, apparently he must have nodded, because Marinette counties

“But why? I thought we were both happy” 

“ I was happy I am happy” correct Adrien himself quickly. “It was just that I know so much more things about you to love, then about Ladybug” this time it is Nino holding her back. What the actually he’ll. Marinette is Ladybug! Ladybug and Chat Noir are dating! Her ship sail without that she knew or anyone else.

“Can you please give me another chance, to prove how much I love you both?” ask he husky.

‘Yes, do it please, let all my dreams come true’ screams Alya in her mind.

“Under one conditions” said Marinette softly. 

‘Oh please just say yes no matter what it is’ Nino hold her tighter on his body “Babe!” hissed he in lower voice.

“If you have ever again only a single doubt about us, then just tell me. No visit in mask a civil at night, to talk about it okay?” 

Adrien rest silent. Why isn’t he responding!

A loud tumble, let finely Ninos grips around her lose. Carefully Alya spy around the bookshelf and her yawl drops. Sitting in Adriens lap Marinette is making out with him. Pretty heavy

 

Alya move back to Nino “What” whispered he flushed Alya shake her head, she didn’t need to know this much about them.

Marinette let out a small moan, Nino looks with wide eyes at Alya, Yep he didn’t need it either. “Alya and Nino will be back any moment” said Marinette giggling

“I need to set up my game when you think now about them” answer Adrien hoarse, Marinette let out a soft squeak 

“Seriously Adrien I will be more than pleasure to help you with this later Kitty” Nino makes a gagging sound. She just could nod, who could have expected that they both would be so quickly on it. 

“I thought later hmm” moan Adrien. Nino rush to the door and close it this time with more force.

Alya let out a small sigh when she hears how Marinette and Adrien curses loudly. Trying to not look to flushed Alya walks around the bookshelf and froze.

Marinette shake her loose hair, like she is trying to remake her hair. The collar of her jacket is on the side down on which now is a good visible mark. Adrien on the opposite adjusted his jacket

“Already back?” ask he light disappoint.

“Dude really? Couldn’t you two take a room?” Adrien smirk sly “We are in a room um” Marinette give him a small hit with her elbow. 

“Aren’t you two already taken, to have such an intimate talk?” ask Alya sarcastic

“Where are the papers?” ask Marinette back. 

Alya flinch, how is she going to explain now... 

“Looks like they had an intimate talk too”

“Dude!” calls Nino flushed.

Adrien ignores him “Looks like we have to go and take care of this” he wiggles his eyebrows and Marinette giggle flushed, before they left the library. Nino looks around the bookshelf to make sure they are gone 

“This was” began he “We never talk about this ever again and I’m never again going to share a room with them during a sleep over!” Nino nod agreed.


	13. Day 13: Finally alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom & Sabine 
> 
> A short story about how out of one Child suddenly become four.

Sabine don’t know when it exactly happens, that she became the mother of four Children.

Was it during Marinettes last school year? 

No, she had decided to take care for Adrien, before he started his last school year. It is still a mystery for her how Gabriel Agreste can trade his own Son like a Toy he can use and drop after his own Interests. But that’s what Gabriel is doing, and Sabine and Tom are more than pleasure to give Adrien all the love a child should feel, even that breaks her heart, to see that Adrien in his young age knwes what it means to not being full loved, by someone so important in his life.

 

Nino on the other hand, knows the love of his Parents, and even that Monica and Simon give their best to love and support all their seven children the same. They couldn’t be there for all of them at the same even time and as the middle child, Nino was to often left alone to deal with his problems, but instead of becoming bitterly or even hate his family situation, Nino just look out for other adults, he could trust with his problems, and Sabine is more than proudly that Nino choose her and Tom.

 

And Alya? Well Alya didn’t need another parents pair in her life, but after all these years and all the things she and Marinette get thru of their years as best friends. Alya in her typical way announced that she and Marinette are more sisters than friends.

 

Proud like only a Mother can feel, Sabine looks at the four young adults, she had helped raise. All already out of each’s homes, studying at different colleges, but still back home, to celebrate hers and Tom’s 30th anniversary. 

Alya rub exciting her hands, “I’m the first one, here” said she and beam happy at them and reach them a small box. “Alya you didn’t need to give us anything” said Tom “And you two didn’t need to give me so many things for free from the bakery” reply she and shake her short cut brown hair mob.

Sabine open the box and take out a photo album. “I collect different articles out of the years two know each other” explain Alya short. Sabine looks thru the album and then back to her “Thank you, it’s beautiful”

“Then this will be the perfect addition” cut Nino in and reach her a CD. “Its full of songs who were in to this time or I knew you two like pretty much” said Nino and wrap his arms around his girlfriend. Tom grin when he read the back side 

“Oh this one is going to play tomorrow the hole day” 

“Monday” correct him Marinette.

Tom and Sabine share a surprised view before thy look at their daughter.

“Our present is a romantic week end in this new hotel out of town.” Said she and reach them the envelope

“Marinette that’s nice, but the bakery” said Tom softly “We take it over for the weekend” said Adrien and stop Toms protest. 

” And we both have another surprise for you two” Sabine looks over to Tom, who looks like he could cry of joy 

“Son did you finally?” Adrien lay his arm around Marinettes shoulder.

“You did what?” ask Alya curious. 

“Yea Dude spill it” agree Nino, with his girlfriend

“I ask Tom for his blessing a few weeks ago and last night I ask Marinette to marry me” Sabine tryst to look mad at her husband, how could Tom hide something so important from her!

“And?” ask Tom grinning “Are you going to be officially our Son?” 

All looks tense at the young couple

“Yes” answer both happily. Sabine sniffs joyful and hug both.  
Nino and Alya join the congratulations “Dude, aren't you nervous?” Adrien gives his friend a tooth fully Smile “Why should I be nervous? I have the best role model for a good working marriage right in front of me” 

Later after they all left. Sabine sit down and looks carefully thru her new album. “Finally alone” murmur Tom and sit down next to her “No” Whisper Sabine and look over the presents their kids had made them. “Even when they aren’t around, we will never be alone” Tom smirk softly and press a kiss on her forehead. 

Sabine still didn’t know when she became the mother of four Children, but she wouldn’t change it for nothing in the world.


	14. 14: "Take my hand"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chat Noir & Marinette 
> 
> In a lovely summer night Marinette takes his hand and change everything between them.

Chat Noir & Marinette Chat Noir run across the roof of Paris, it is a warm summer night everything seems to be quiet until he hears her voice.

Marinette is on her balcony, shaking her hips to an invisible rhythm, he jumps over to the neighbor’s roof.

Now he is close enough to see that Marinette is wearing headphones. She has her back turning to him, siting down he looks amaze how she dance.

“I gat something to say might start a riot, rip that tape from my mouth I won’t be quite ‘cause everything is nothing ‘till you realise is something you want” her voice rang to his ears and straight to his heart. Who could have guessed that Marinette can sing so well?

“I wanna lash out. I wanna let it out.” Slowly Marinette turns around

“ ‘Cause I can feel it of my AHH”

Adrien press his lips together, with wide eyes Marinette star at him “What are you doing here!” yells she, before she flush deep red and pull the headphones down. “What are you doing here?” ask she again in a lower voice this time.

” I hear the voice of a nightingale” answer he simply “I’m sorry, but I’m not a bird you can hunt down” Chat’s chuckle light at her joke and jump down to her.

“Evening Princess” Marinette roll her eyes at the nickname. The music plays loud out of her room headphone and suddenly she grins at him

“Do you have time?”

Chat looks surprised at her “Yea why?” she beams up at him and place her phone on the small table. Quickly she unplugs it and choose a new song

“Come on” said she and offers him her hand by the fast rhythms of the new song.

“Princess I’m not really a dance cat” said he loudly over the music, rolling her eyes again she takes him by the hand and pulls him with her

“Shut up and dance with me” sang she grinned the lyrics of the song, Chat sigh deeply and let her take the lead for three songs they dance with each other, by the fourth, a slower song, Chat take again her hand and start to swing them slowly. Marinette is surprised at the beginning, but relax quickly in his arm.

‘ _Your mouth is a revolver firing bullets in the sky Your love is like a soldier, loyal till you die_ ’ sang the Artist soft in the background

“ Dose something exist you are bad at?” ask he. With a soft blush on her cheeks Marinette looks up at him thru her dark lashes, his heart beat speed up, by the view she gives him. He had dance with Marinette before like this, but this time it is so different from the times Before.

‘ _Days like these lead to_

_Nights like this leads to_

_Love like ours_

_You light the sparkle in my bonfire heart_

_People like us we don’t, need that much just someone that starts_

_Starts the spark in our bonfire hearts’_

“I should change the song” stutter she out with a deep red face. “No, I like this” answer he immediately. Nodding slowly Marinette take a deep breath and close the small distance between them.

Carefully she wrap her arms around his neck and place her head over his fast beading heart. Instinctively he holds her closer, every inch of his body is on fire. What is going on with him that he feels like this?

_‘But I’ve been looking at you for a long, long time._

_Just trying to break through, trying to make you mine._

_Everybody wants a flame, they don’t want to get burnt. Well today is our turn_ ’

“Marinette” whispered he, she pulls a bit away and take a shaking breath. “Yes?” the way she is looking at him, the way she let him feel right now is overwhelming.

His hands leave her hips and cup soft her face. She lean into the touch with a soft sigh and close her eyes.

Their first kiss is only a soft touch, and he really plans to pull away again, but God it feels so right to kiss Marinette. To pull her closer on his body and feel her soft sigh on his lips.

This was the night in which their true love story began, and even after many years of being together with Marinette, Adriens heart flame up in the same way every time he takes her hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The songs are:  
> 'Lash out' Alice Merton   
> 'Shut up and dance with me' Walk the Moon   
> 'Bonfire heart' James Blunt


	15. Day 15: Bubble bath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien, Nino, Alya and Marinette
> 
> Nino is horrified, his best friend amid to take Bubble bath

“Dude” hissed Nino, when they walk into the small bistro to meet Alya and Marinette.   
“For the sneak of your manliness just stop doing it” Adrien roll his eyes at his friends words. Since Nino catch him two nights ago taking a bubble bath he doesn’t want to shut up about it. What is the big deal? He likes to take a bubble bath scandal. 

Adrien looks around in the small bistro and spotted his friends immediately.   
“Hey you two” said Adrien and sit down on the free spot next to Marinette. Nino takes the seat across from him and give Alya a chest kiss.

“What’s wrong Nino?” ask Alya, Nino give him a glare and shake his head, Alya raised her eyebrows in suspect “I can see that something is brother you” 

Adrien sigh “Nino catch me taking a bubble bath” with a horrifying face expression Nino looks at him “Dude, don’t say something like this in public!” Alya looks puzzled between them

“Did you have company when he walks in?” 

“No, I was just taking alone a nice bubble bath after a horrible long day at work” growling Nino pulls his cap down to hide his face. 

“Did you use one of the bath bombs I give you?” ask Marinette distracted, she is looking over the menu and miss the mad glare of Nino 

“You did this to him?” hiss Nino at her, Surprised blinking Marinette looks up to him

“Nino I don’t get why this is so a huge thing” Said Adrien quickly and take Ninos attention 

“Adrien, my bro you are twenty-one and not five. A real Man don’t take Bubble baths, we take showers to get clean” “Wow” said Alya dry “Where you always like this?” added she snorting Nino looks at his girlfriend 

“What?” 

“If sunshine feels the need to take a bath after a shitty day at work, it’s his business and not yours to talk him into some macho shit, although with some company it would have been more relaxing” Alya gives Adrien a wink, he feels his cheeks heat up. Some company would have been nice during his bath, glass at the only person he wants to think in this context, meanwhile Marinettes cheeks flush pink 

“ Pardon Macho shit? Oh, no babe this are natural rules” Rolling her eyes in annoying Alya looks down at her menu. 

“Which one did you give him” ask she Marinette and ignore Ninos gabs. Marinette give Adrien a small smirk “Ah you know the Ladybug and Chat Noir set” 

Adrien try to hide his now definitely red face behind the menu card. 

“Good choice which one did you like more?”

“Babe come on this aren’t things to discuss in public” protest Nino and looks around  
Adrien clean his throat

“the Ladybug one, Chat Noir smells too much after mint for my taste” Alya grin “in the future you can share your set with Marie, she is obsessed over the mint one”  
“I’m not obsessed” reply she 

“So? With which flavor did you bath the hole week?” 

Marinette sigh defied and flush deeper red 

“I just like that the water turns green okay” Alya gives her a found look, was it just him or did Marinette lie?

maybe she takes the Chat Noir bath bomb, so often because she thinks as much at him as he thinks at her. Ha after all those years, his Lady develops a soft spot for him.   
Is this now good or bad for him?

“Can we please change the subject” bag Nino. 

Adrien tipped his lips, his friend need to overcome his fears 

“Okay we change the subject, but only if you try one” 

Nino looks with wide eyes at him “What?” 

“A bubble bath try one” Alya smirk and lean closer to Nino 

“Yea babe you could come over tonight and I show you how it works” she gives him a seduce smile and Nino swallow   
“Uhm just we two?” Alya nod softly 

“And that’s my cut to ask you if I can spend the evening with you, fare away from them” Adrien grins to Marinette  
“Movie and a pizza?” offer he

“Or you two take together a bubble bath too and have a nice time” 

“Alya!” 

*****

"You know Alya was right" murmur Adrien into Marinettes bare shoulder.  
Soft sighing she lean back into his bare chest and enjoy the warm water, the smell of mint hang heavily around them “With what?” answer she with closed eyes 

“We two are having a nice time in the bathtub” Marinette turn her head to him 

“I know something what will it make even nicer” Adrien grin and kiss his new girlfriend.


	16. Day 16: " I’m here"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette & Adrien (friendship)
> 
> After a talk with Tikki, Marinette suspect something about Adrien. Not even in her wildest dreams Marinette would have thought of that the smiling boy she likes so much is lonely.

Marinette star at the picture on her screen, Alya had sent her all the pictures she had made during the school trip to the fun park, she stops at this one and petrified. Tikki fly over to her choose and giggle “Marinette why are you looking at Adrien, like you see him for the first time?” Marinette blink once and turn her head to face Tikki. “I never see him smiling like this” confused Tikki tittle her head light. “This one is so different, from his other smiles” 

Tikki nod slowly “Yes, I can see what you mean, his smile is like the sunshine” Marinette turn her head to wall with all the photos she had of him. Why didn’t she notice it sooner, how forced his smile is in all of them? Was she so star struck with the idea of him, that she never saw how unhappy he is even that she clam to be so in love with him? An ill wave turns her stomach upside down. As soon she would see Adrien tomorrow morning, she is going to do something against it, but for now she needs to get right of all this horrible photos.

 

The huge part of the following day use Marinette to watch Adrien actually. Not that it is something new for her to do, but this time she isn’t look at him and drift off into her fantasy world and sigh dreamily. She studies his smile and it hurt so much to see, that it is forced most of the time.

After lunch Marinettes luck strikes, She and Adrien are a group for the next presentation. Sitting in the library, she gives her best to not star at him like a creepy stalker, without success.

“Don’t I have something on my face?” ask Adrien. Marinette looks quickly away

“No, your fine I mean everything is fine” With a sigh Adrien lay his book away

“Did I make you angry? If this is the case I’m sorry” Looking back at him Marinette shake intensely her head “Of course not” 

Adrien sigh again “What is it then?” Marinette press her lips together “Come on, please tell me what I have done” Marinette swallow the clump in her throat “I have noticed lately” whispered she low “I can’t hear you” interrupt Adrien her. Marinette close her eyes and take a deep breath to clam down her nerves 

“Are you happy Adrien?” she open her eyes to see if he is mad at her, but he looks more surprised. 

“Is just Alya send me the pictures of the school trip and you smile so different in them, and... Sorry I’m being nosy, you don’t have to answer me” she looks down at her book. This was a bad idea, now Adrien thinks that she is some kind of freak.

“I don’t know how to answer this question” she looks up again to him, he is still wearing a fake smile, even that his green eyes scram pain. Slowly his prefect mask drop of and let back a sad looking boy. “I have everything, I ever want in my life. I can go to school and have friends, but at the same time I miss my Mother so much and my father isn’t really around anymore since she left”  
Marinette blinks her tears away. How couldn’t she saw this before?

“I sound pathetic right? I complaints like a little spoiled brat even that I should be happy with all the things I have” 

Marinette shake slowly her head “I know that feeling, okay not exactly that feeling, but I miss my parents too sometimes.” 

“Why they are always around you”

Marinette lean back in her chair “To run a bakery is pretty much work, on week days I see them only for two- three hours before they have to go to bed. I can understand why they don’t have too much time for me now, but when I was younger, it was pretty hard” 

“I didn’t know this” Marinette shrugs light “ I don’t tell many people about it” 

Adriens eyes softer, and he gives her a half smirk “Thank you for trusting me with this” Marinette copy his smile “Thank you for trusting me as well” Adrien look between her and the book sheepish he rubs the back of his neck. 

“Uhm you can totally say No now, but I’m always so bored during the evenings and I can’t really go out then or invite people over” Marinette nod slowly, that is something she already knows to good about him

“And I know that you like to play video games. Is there a chance that you would swap your ID with me, so we can play online sometimes?” Marinettes heart skip a beat, he wants to play with her online.

“ I’m a kind of obsessed with Dark souls 3 right now, but Sure we can swap ID and did I say something wrong?” Adrien star at her with wide hanging mouth. 

“Adrien?” ask she careful   
“Darks Souls wow” he close his mouth shut “That’s wow” 

Marinette blinks, what is so wow about that face that she oh. She giggles light “You didn’t take me for a Hard-core gamer right?” Adrien chuckle light “No, but is nice to know this about you” Marinette blush light “ So, Dark Souls 3 sound interesting and I have it too” He waits to see what an effect it has on her. Marinette try her best to look as cool as possible

“we could play together tonight” Marinette reach forward and write down her ID “I will be online at seven, just ring the golden bell and I will be there” Answer she and reach him the paper back Adrien star at her “The golden bell?” laugh light, she takes the paper back and start to write down the way to the bell “looks like you have some homework to do before we can play together” 

To say that the evenings They play with each other where nice, is an understatement from both sides. Marinette get to know so many things about Adrien, she had never dream of like his soft spot for puns. Seriously what was this with boys liking puns so much. She didn’t know it and really didn’t ask about, mostly she just growl or roll her eyes, like she did with Chat. Adrien change around her so much, and she loved every bit she get to know about him.  
The biggest change was something the hole class got to know, when she steps into the class room one morning and Adrien drops on his knees in front of her and greet her as the ‘Dragon slayer’ Marinette just roll her eyes and past him. The way their class meats look at them was more than embarrassing, but both of them just laugh it off and explain it.

After the cure wash over Paris and the Akuma is defeated, Marinette hurry back to the School. Adrien was involved in this fight and the cure had brought transport him back to the catwalk he got attacked. She sends a mute pray to the sky that the cure works and Adrien wasn’t longer a statue.

“Where is she?” Marinette realis first her holding breath and then here transformation. Running back into the room she can see him. Adrien looks in panicked around “Adrien please clam down” said Natalie soft “I’m sure you will see her tomorrow at school “ 

“No” Yells Adrien “I’m not going anywhere before I didn’t see her” 

“Marinette!” Calls Sabine relieved.

Adrien turns around to face her and before she knows what happen he crushes her into a tight hug “Oh my god you are okay” whispered he Marinette warp her arms around him and hug him back. He is fine and here. Adrien pulls away to look down at her 

“Don’t hide alone ever again” the tension slips from her shoulder and Marinette laughter

“I’m seriously. Take Nino with you or Alya.... You know what forget it I tell gorilla that he has to keep you save” Marinette giggle softly, if the day would come, when she tells her family and friends about her double life Adrien was going to need a paramedic. 

She didn’t response him and learn against into his chest “I’m here Adrien, everything is alright”   
Behind them Natalie cleans her throat “Adrien is time to go” closing painful his eyes Adrien force a smile, looking for help over to her mother, 

Sabine nod “Why you two don’t come over for a cup of coffee, so that Adrien can clam down” Natalie look at Sabine, then at her and Adrien. With a soft smile she looks over her shoulder “Michael, please come in an hour to the Bakery to pick us up” Gorilla nod short and leave.

“Thank you, Natalie” said both in unison and follow the adults holding each other close


	17. Day 17: Leap of fate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien& Marinette (No power Au, umbrella scene never happen)
> 
> Marinette is frustrated, she can’t watch any longer how Alya and Nino dance around each other, so she decided to take a risky step and goes to the last person on earth she wants ask for help, gladly Adrien is more than willing to play match maker with her.

Marinette glare over her sketchbook, once more Alya and Nino spend the lunch hour together. They two will laugh and flirt like crazy and Marinette will ask Alya about their relationship. Once more Alya will shrug, shake her head flushed and saying something ridicules about ‘just been friends’ bla bla.   
Alya let out a loud laughter and Nino watch her with such a lovesick view, that Marinette could ruff out her hair. 

She close her book and spotted Adrien. Did she really need to ask him of all people for help? Why is Nino even befriending with this narcissistic spoiled brat. If this wouldn’t be for Alya she would never consider, to even look at this idiot. But she has to ask him for help to get them together.   
Marinette walks over to the blond model, he is sitting alone near a tree reading a book. Hopefully he can understand the longer words, or he wouldn’t be a big help.

“Adrien?” murmur she, Adrien looks surprised up 

“Uhm Hi Marinette” Marinette look at him, she is doing this for Alya, because she loves her best friend and want only her best.

“I need your help” amid she

Adrien close his book and lay it away “You want my help?” ask Adrien unbelievable and point on himself. Marinette take a deep breath, what for a great start, No wonder his parents decide to home-schooling him. 

“Yes” Adrien nod slowly 

“Of course what do you need from me. Shall I ask my father to meet you? Or do you want me to model for you? “ Marinette snort, so typical for him, of course she asks him for help to model something for her, what else.

“Believe it or not pretty face, is not about you” Adrien blinks surprised at that “It's about Nino so can you help me?” Adrien nod quickly, Marinette is about to spin on her heels when he speaks up. 

“Wait, for what you need my help with Nino?”

Marinette point with her thumb over her shoulder “Do you see them?”

“Yes, it looks like they have a good time” Sighing Marinette sit down next to him, Adrien made quickly some space for her 

“They are doing it wrong” 

Adrien star at his best friend “Really? Hu I could have bet they have a good time” Marinette blinks at his words, was he joking? A quick view told her that he wasn’t joking. 

“ They are having a good time, the problem is that they aren’t dating yet” Adriens eyes grows 

“Yea I was wondering about this, Nino is on clouds when he spends time with Alya, but he ignores all my questions about them” 

Marinette tittle her head to the side “You ask Nino about his relationship with Alya?” ask she skeptics. As if Mister teen model would care about Nino.

“Of course he is my best friend” 

“I thought Chloe is your best friend”  
Adrien grimaces “She is not my best friend” murmur he “She was my only friend when I was home schooled. I didn’t know that she is like that” Marinette stars at him, is it possible that she had judge to rush over Adrien? Maybe he wasn't that bad after all?

“I would like to help you bring them together, Nino deserve it” Adrien looks at her with a soft smile which let her back breath less 

“Then we need a plan” whispered she   
Adrien nod slowly “Any ideas?” 

“Not exactly” confessed she

“ we will come up with something, but before we begin” said Adrien “I have a Question” 

“shoot” 

“When we work together for this mission, is it possible that we use code names?” 

Marinette blinks, he wants to use code names? 

“Why” ask she amused. 

Adrien across his arms, and look Seriously to her “ First we don’t want that Alya and Nino get what we plan second we can distract them if they would get it” 

“And third?” ask Marinette and press her lips together, to hold back her smile 

“third is the most important point” said he light nodding “it would be so cool” Marinette let out her laughter Adrien join her with a chuckle. 

“And? “ Ask he expectant

“What for a name do you have in mind” he beams at her

“Chat Noir” said he without to miss a beat. Marinette raise her eyebrows 

“Well then I have to go with Ladybug, don’t I?”

Adrien looks puzzled at her “black Cat is a symbol of bad luck” helps she him  
“Good then that you balance it out” said he and looks up again. There is again this smile which let her heart melt. 

“Of a good partnership My Lady” said he and offer her his hand 

Marinette nod her head and shake his hand “Well then Kitty, of a good partnership” 

 

What was she thinking to ask Adrien Agreste for help! Ask Marinette her self when she stands on the lower roof. Some of Adriens fans had spotted them when they spy out Alya and Ninos date, okay not date directly. The plan was that all four of them met, Adriens idea, and that he and Marinette would just vanish and let the two love birds alone. What neither of them planed was the group of people who chaise them thru half Paris. 

“Marinette jump!” calls Adrien up to her, Marinette looks between him and the agitated group behind her. 

“Trust me, I will catch you!” Marinette take a deep breath and jump. Adrien catch her and both Felt backwards into the grass.

“You get me” whisper Marinette on the top of him. 

Adrien sits up and grin “falling from me My Lady?” she rolls her eyes and jump back on her feet. 

“Come on Tom Cat, we have a date to spy out” Adrien follow her until she stops near the place they had let back Alya and Nino. 

Their friends stand near the Fountain, completely wrap up in each other. Adrien stops behind her. “Are they kissing” ask he smug

“Aha”   
He made a small step next to her and offers her his first.

“Pound it”


	18. Day 18: A special gift

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tikki & Plagg
> 
> Valentines day is for lovers, and this year even Plagg gets a really special gift

By the ringing of the doorbell Tikki take a deep breath, Adrien is like always punctually for the date. Marinette rush to the door and open it with a wide smile. 

“Happy Valentine's day Princess” said Adrien happily 

“Happy Valentine's day Kitty” 

Tikki smile small when Marinette stand on her tip toes and kiss her boyfriend. Tikki is used by now to see them together, Kwami knows how much prayer she had sent to the sky that this would come true, what she will never got to use is Adriens needy Attachment. 

“Tikki!” yells Plagg and wrap her in a tight hug, “I miss you so much sweet tooth” 

Again Tikki sigh deeply and try to escape from her partners affection.  
“We saw each other two hours ago” murmur Tikki, Plagg ignore her protest and rub purring his head over hers, like the cat he is.

“Aren’t they cute” said Marinette softly with a hand on her cheek.

“Not as cute as you love” Light flushed Marinette looks over to him. 

“Tss your wish” snort Plagg. 

Still wrapping in the ridicules embrace of her partner, Tikki looks how their chosen sit down on the couch in the living room to exchange gifts 

“Ah right” murmur Plagg, Tikki want to stop him when he flysheet over to the young couple.

“Kid I need my gift” Adrien smirk, when Marinette squeaked “Aww, you have a gift for Tikki?” 

The tiny God flush light, five thousand years of partnership and now he started to make her gifts. 

Adrien places a small box on the coffee table. Tikki lean down next to her and eye her partner suspecting “I hope you didn’t hunt this down” murmur she. Plagg lay his paw over his heart 

“Cats honor, no living or death animal” Tikki try to pull on the ribbon, but it is to heavy, looking up for help, with a soft smile Marinette open the box for her and place it back, so that Tikki can see what it’s inside. 

Surprised she looks at Plagg 

“You bring me white chocolate Chip cookies ? “ Plagg rub his neck sheepish “ Kid suggested that Camembert would more be a gift for me, and that I should think at you first” he shrugs light “I remember how much you like them” 

Looking at the gift and then back to him, Tikki fly over and press a soft kiss on his furry cheek. Plagg stars at her and Tikki can feel her oven cheeks burning

“Just don’t read too much into it silly cat” hissed she.

With a soft purr Plagg smirk ridicules wide “Never My Lady”


	19. Day 19: weekend together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette & Adrien
> 
> The worst case scenario happen, both hero are trapped In an Akuma caused, but this isn’t there biggest problem.

Adrien wakes up, with a heavy head on a heavier ground. Growling he rolls on his side and try to remember what happen. 

He was at school, they got a project in health class to take care of a baby doll. Chloe complaint first, about the fact that Marinette is his ‘wife’ for the project, then about the hole project itself. She menaced the teacher, to call her father, and end his career if he wouldn’t switch the partners like she wants it. The teacher leave enraged the classroom, to get Director Damocles and came back as Akuma. The Akuma hit the hole class with a beam, before they could do something and....

Adriens eyes snap open, the Akuma hit them. Siting up he sees that Marinette lay next to him on the ground. “Marinette?” ask he with a hoarse voice. With a soft moan her eyes flutter open 

“Are you okay?” His Partner shake slowly her head with a grimace. Adrien looks down at her and notice her strange clothing, although she looks cute in the pink sundress

“Do you remember what happen?” Marinette rest silent for a bit, taking a sharp breath she sits up. “Oh no, we got hit”

Adrien rubs over his face, strange his right-hand feels so bare. He let his hands fall in shock, his ring is gone.   
“Oh no” whispered he 

“What” ask Marinette high alarmed, he lifts his right hand and Marinette paled 

“Do you think that the Akuma... Wait what are you wearing?” he looks down at the green shirt, something click in his head 

“Reflekta” whispered he relived he smiles to a puzzled looking Marinette

“Everything alright My Lady I still have my ring, is only hide underneath this all” 

Marinette let out a long sigh “That mean we can’t transform” Adrien shake his head, Marinette looks down at her own outfit still too pale. “Hey we will find a solution” With wide eyes Marinette lift her left hand. Adrien star at the prefect copy of Marinettes golden ring, he wears one too dose this mean..

“We can’t transform, are trap god knows where and are married. Shoot me” murmur she dry

Adrien bit back a sarcastic comment, about how much of a chatch he is. Instead of making this hilarious pun he stands up and looks around.

Is a small room or more house they are in, the small living room is connected with the open kitchen and four closed doors to their left. He didn’t want to know what is behind those doors.

“Something confused me right now” said Marinette and take his offer hand to stand up “If the Akumas goal is the project, then it makes no sense that we are apparently married...” Marinette press her fingertips to her lips and interrupt herself, Adrien looks around for the source of danger.  
“Do you hear this too?” ask she in a lower voice. Adrien listen strained, but he hears nothing. “What should I hear?” whispered he back.

Marinette walks straight to one of the closed door and open it. The room is set up as a nursery, he follower his Lady into the room and can hear the soft whining. Marinette walks straight to the crib in the middle of the blue painted room. Adrien steps curious closer, in the tiny crib wrapping into a blue blanket lies a baby.

A real baby 

The baby looks up to them with Sapphire blue eyes, with a trembling lips it let out a soft cry. Marinette pick it quickly up and hold it close to her chest 

“Shh, don’t cry” now the Baby start to cry louder 

“I think you make it angry” Marinette glare up to him 

“It's not a it, it’s a...” she looks down at the screaming bundle. “the paper said that it is a boy right?” 

Adrien shrug, it is the first time for him to be actually trapped in something get like this, who know how correctly the Akuma take it with the project or the baby gender. 

Adrien watch how Marinette walks over to the small winding station. The baby scram even louder, when Marinette lay it down on the wrap mat and start to undress it. 

Quickly she changes the dipper and handle him the baby over. Adrien star down at the sniffing bundle in his arms “Where are you going?” ask he nervous, his head starts to products horror scenarios in which Marinette leave and let it to him to take care of the baby 

“kitchen, I bet he will need a bottle soon”

“You are a boy?” ask Adrien the blond boy, he looks pounding up to him, a small grumble from his tummy, let Marinette humming 

“told you so” she left the room and let him back with the baby. 

Him! He didn’t know what to do with a baby, small children’s are no problem, but a baby a small helpless human who needs him to survive? No chance  
Like on command the baby grimace and let out a horrible howl. “Don’t cry buddy, Marie is papering your meal and oh” a pong smell reach his nose, Adrien looks at the boy. “You are kidding right” the howling, take a high-pitched tone, that Adrien grimaces. 

“Marie!” called he helpless 

“What?” came the reply immediately

“It... He” correct Adrien himself quickly “he made again in his dipper”

“Then change it, I’m busy over here”

Adrien star at the mat, he changing a dipper? He never had done this before, but it couldn’t be that difficult right?

Grumbling Adrien sits across Marinette and the baby. The boy is suckling eager on the bottle Marinette feeds him. “ I never see someone use a tape to fix a dipper” Adrien feels a blush coming up to his cheeks “How I was supposed to know that it wasn’t need it?” Marinette giggle softly to the baby “the two lash on the side wasn’t enough of a hint for him” Adrien roll his eyes, it wasn’t his fault that he didn’t have any experience with babysitting.

“What shall we do now?” ask she quietly without to take her gaze from the baby boy. 

“I don’t know it” amid he 

“when we play after his rules, do you think we will find an opportunity to take him down?”

“The baby or the Akuma?” with an amused smile Marinette looks up to him. “Kitty” 

Adrien sigh “the project was for done in a week, but maybe Hawk Moth stop the Akuma, by himself, when we don’t show up” Marinette bit down on her lips, 

“ So you suggest we do nothing, besides taking care of him?” Adrien gives her a short nod. It isn’t the ideal plan, but the only thing they can actually do. 

“He needs a name” 

“The sick puppet master” said Adrien immediately, Marinette gives him a shocked looking “The baby Adrien, not the Akuma” 

Oh, ups

Marinette shake light her head and adjust her grip around the baby. Adrien looks at her with theoretical their baby in her arms, not only theoretical, with his blond hair and Marinettes blue eyes the baby already looks like a mix of them. It is a nice picture one he could see in his own future and now that she want to name him, makes it even more real. 

Dangerous real

“What do you think about Hugo?” ask she by his silence.   
Hugo he like the sound of it.  
Adrien and change his position to sit next to Marinette and Hugo. The boy let go of the almost empty bottle with a small yawn. “ It fits, Hugo the little jungle animal” said Adrien softly and crawl careful Hugos tummy, His ‘son’ let out a burp and close his eyelashes. 

 

A soft cry wake Adrien up, growing he rolls down from the couch and slurp into the kitchen, to take Hugos bottle. He pass the closed bedroom door, in which Marinette is thankfully still sleeping.

It was only two days, they take care for Hugo now, but it feels like two months. Between continually looking for Hugos needs and the meetings with their other classmates, which were in their own house nearly, feels like a Damn full time job. Why didn’t nobody warn how much work a baby could be? Ask Adrien himself in his lack of sleep. Right that’s why this project exist. Not that Chloe see how wrong she was to insult the teacher. No she is sure that Ladybug and Chat Noir are going to save her.

Ah, not this time.

“Shh Hugo, I’m here” whispered he and pick him up. Adrien check short the still dry dipper, before he felled down into the rocking chair, to feed the boy. Whined Hugo takes the pacifier and drink eager.

“Ah you didn’t expect me right?” with Marinettes clear blue eyes, Hugo looks up to him and let out another muffed whine 

“I know that you already like her really much, but she needs her sleep buddy” hums Adrien sleepy with a smile “My Marinette is something special, really Miraculous ” Hugo is almost through the half bottle, when Adrien starts to wipe with the chair. “ She is my special someone you know, the one who turns my hole life upside down, and exactly like you I love this feeling she can give you with one smile” whispered Adrien, swallowing the last sip, Hugo close his eyes and drift back to sleep. 

Away to tired to stand up and lay Hugo back in his bed. Adrien close his eyes, he would just sleep here, until it was time for the next round. He is almost asleep when he feels that something touch his arm. Immediately Adrien open his eyes, to see the danger and fight it off his son with teeth and claws, but the danger is only Marinette who lies Hugo in his crib. She gives him a sleepy smile “Come to bed Adrien” he raised his eyebrows, did he misheard her. Waiting on the door she stretch her hand out for him

“Come to bed” repeat she again. Adrien sigh deeply and stand up, he takes her hand and let her lead him into the bedroom. Half asleep he felt into the warm bed, and feels how Marinette lay down next to him. If he wouldn’t feel death now, there would be some feeling of shyness, that for sure. 

Marinette cuddle closer into his side and lay her head on his shoulder, it is more a Ladybug and Chat Noir thing to be in this position, but he doesn’t care right now, it feels so nice to have her so close. 

“Did you mean what you told Hugo?” ask she in a soft whisper. 

“The things about you?” she nods on his shoulder “Yea, you always had my heart, nothing changes since I got to know who you are, just keep it low so you don’t get unconformable around us” 

He doesn’t know if it’s real or just a product of his sleep misted brain, but he could swear that he heard how Marinette whispered softly “I still love you too Kitty”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I need help
> 
> This story is one I would like to counting, but for this I really need, someone who helps me out and is my beat reader. So please, if someone of you like this part and would be interested to read more of it and is willing to put up with this disaster English of mine let a comment here or send me a message at my Tumblr Chrishattori


	20. Day 20: Wish

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chat Noir, Ladybug, Rena Rouge and Queen Bee
> 
> Four hero’s lay in the night on a roof and talk about their wishes

Alya lay in the middle of the night on a roof, well she is Rena Rouge right now, but she is still she so it’s the same. Ladybug and Chat Noir lay to her right and Queen Bee to her left. All four star into the night sky, instead of making their patrol, but Ladybug is the boss. When she said lay down and look holes into the air, everyone followed her lead.

“If you could wish for something, what would it be?” ask Ladybug softly

This is what it was about? Telling each others wish and have a heart-to-heart talk? Well Alya can work with it, even that she personal didn’t have a wish or No, one wish she has...

“I wish that Marinette finally confess her feelings to her Crush” her wish get a loud squeak from Ladybug meanwhile Chat next to her turn his head to face Rena 

“Do you mean Marinette Dupain Chang?” Alya nod slowly “You know her too?” said Chat amazed ignoring the rest of her words Alya nod again.

With a light sigh Chat turn his gaze again to the sky “Marinette” whispered he tender her name, like her best friend is a treasure. Well Marinette is one, but still when did it happen that Chat met Marinette and why on earth didn’t she know this!

“Ah, fur face has a Crush on Marinette Dupain Chang” said Bee in a snort 

Chat sit immediately straight up “I don’t.... it’s not like that” stutter he out with a deep flush behind his mask. 

Bee tittle her head a bit to look up to him   
“No crush God bless” 

“God bless?” reply Chat dry, Bee nod casual 

“ Yea, you would have proved a horrible taste in girls if you would like her of all people” Rena looks surprised at her partner, Bee knows Marinette too?

What is her friend the host of a secret superhero club?

“How you dear” huffed Chat “My princess happens to be the most wonderful person I ever met.”

Alya raised her eyebrows behind her mask, Princess? Chat Noir calls Marinette his freaking Princess?

“ Marinette is amazing. She is kind to every one, talented, gracefully and smart ” continue he eager “If you think that I should be god bless for not liking her, then you have no right to even amid that you know this more than delightful girl” 

Alya blinks surprised, No Chat really didn’t have a crush on Marinette, he is completely in love with her! 

Well Marinette always want the attention of a blond boy with green eyes, now she gets it even that it was the wrong boy.   
Or not she needs to talk with Marinette about Chat, one look in her best friends face would tell her the truth in no time.

Bee let out a sarcastic laughter “this clumsy mess a gracefully Princess? What for drugs did you take fur face” 

“I don’t need drugs to think like that about Marinette, the Guardian on the opposite smoke definitely something illegal when he chose you”

Bee huffed indignantly “Rude, take it back” challenging Chat smirk “Make me” 

“Guys please” cut Ladybug in, With a guilty look he looks over his shoulder to Ladybug. 

There is no difference between her mask and her face, man that’s a blush she wears “My Lady look...” 

“ The Princess is above a Lady” inform Bee him. "Oh, did I sting the kitty" Bee laught over her own pun when Chat curse under his breath and glare at her 

“I’m the only one with a wish?” said Rena, if she wants to see fighting kids, she would have stayed at home.

“Of course not” said Bee and raise her chin. “I wish that Chat got Marinette, so that she stops to languishing after my Boyfriend” Alya wrinkle her nose at the lie.

Adrien didn’t have a girlfriend, even that it would be only a secret one, he would have told Nino about it, with their worrisome bromance there is no secret between them, and Nino would have made an immediately report to her.

“What is with you Chat, don't you share my wish?” 

With another huff Chat lays back “No, I wish that she finds someone who makes her truly happy, no matter who it is” the group fall again into a peaceful silence. Rena trysts to look over to Ladybug, her face had paled down on her normal color, on her lips a soft smile.

“What is your wish Ladybug?” ask she, the heroine looks back at her “ I wish that we’ll soon take down Hawk Moth of course” she gives Rena a little wink 

“What else could I wish for?”


	21. Day 21: In sickness and health

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alya and Nino (relationship) 
> 
> It's hard to keep a secret from Alya, even when it is a suprise for her too.

“That’s not fair, you promised me to be honest with me, in sickness and health. ” claim Alya 

Nino looks briefly over his laptop to her

“We aren’t married Alya” response he amused, Alya looks short sulking to him, before she falls next to him on the couch. He looks back at the screen and try to finish his essay. Alya move closer to him and snuggle into his side “Babe” he glares to her a and see how she looks up to him thru her eyelashes. “Babe” said she again in this soft sweet ton   
“No”

With a huff Alya lean away from him and across her arms mad. He managed to finish on sentence when she said 

“You know, I will just tell Marie that Adriens strange behavior means that something bad is about to happen” 

Sighing Nino close his laptop “You wouldn’t dear” 

Alya smirk “Not when you tell me what you know” offer she sweetly. Nino lean back on the pillows and shake his head 

“No, I know that you wouldn’t dear babe. You put too much effort to bring them together, that you would now say something to separate them” Alya grit her teeth, she knows as much that he knows how right he is.

“Just be patience for once and let Adrien do” 

Alya raised her eyebrows skeptic “Let it do Adrien? He needs four years to get it that Marinette has a Crush on him and another year to finely confess his feelings!” 

Nino grimaces Yea Adrien wasn’t that quickly to figure out that obviously hint, but this time it is different.

It has to be different, he kept Adriens secret now since a month a damn month! And this from Alya although he is proud how long he keeps it shut.

“Just tell me or else” Whispered Alya dark. Nino takes a deep breath 

“I swear on the bro code to keep his secret” 

Alya throw her hands in the air “Bro code? You place the bro code over our relationship? I thought you love me!” shriek Alya. 

Nino let his head fall back, Alya jump from the Couch and start to rambling something, he struck ignore. The door bell interrupt her rage, and she rush over to the door.

“Oh my god Alya!” cry Marinette joyful fall around her best friends neck. Confused Alya hold her

Nino stand up and join them on the door “Dude took you long enough” murmur he. Adrien give him an apologizing smile “Sorry and thank you again from keeping it” 

“What is it!” hissed Alya eager

Marinette let go of her and felt on Adriens chest, smiling he lays his arm around her small shoulder. “Do you want to tell it?” ask Adrien her softly Marinette looks to them with a small giggle.   
“He...we.. I can’t” said she and new tears of joy felt down her cheeks. 

“He... You... what?” said Alya helpless. 

Adrien looks down at Marinette and wipe softly her tears away “ We are getting married” Slowly Adrien looks up to them with a wide smile “I ask her tonight, and she said yes” 

Alya star at them with wide eyes, she is completely speeches. Nino waves with his hand in front of her face, yup she is gone. 

He grins at his friends “Do you want come in front a cup of coffee and tell me the story?” the fresh betrothed couple nod smiling and entry the apartment.


	22. Day 22: Nickname

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette and Adrien 
> 
> It's their first date, and Adrien explain to her, why exactly Princess is such a fitting Nickname for Marinette.

If someone told Marinette a week ago, that she would have a date with Adrien Agreste of all people. She would have laughed, not only because it had to be a joke,   
No back then she was completely over her silly crush and in a relationship with her Partner, which she loved deeply.  
But, this was four days, two identity revival and an Elevator lift ago, and now she stands with her partner in the Louvre for their first secret date as themselves.

Marinette looks at the sing for the new Egypt exhibition, and sigh deeply. The last time she was here end in an Akuma attack, and she really hopes that it wouldn’t happen again, at last not today.  
She feels how Adrien looks at her with a grin   
“What?” ask she and turn to him. 

“A few months ago we celebrate your sixteen birthday right?” ask he innocent with a mirth glam in his eyes, oh god he is about to make a joke or a worse a pun 

“Yes and?” Adrien chuckle light over her tone 

“How many sweet sixteen Partys did you had in the last five thousand years?” Marinette roll her eyes at the lame joke 

“Didn’t you know that it is rude to ask a lady about her age Kitty” Adrien let out a bell clear laughter, he takes her hand and pressed a kiss on her chuckle. The gesture is as old as they are partners, but still right now it is a brand-new thing between them.  
Adrien looks at her and wink cheeky “If you say so Princess” he pressed another kiss to her hand, before he let it go. Marinette pressed the kissed hand on her chest.

“Can I ask you something?” said she shy “Always” answer he softly.

“Well you are Chat Noir right?” began she in a lower voice “And Chat has many nicknames for me” Adrien pressed his lips together to hide his smile, 

“What?” ask she at his smile, he shrugs light “It’s just I called you by many nicknames over the last two years and you ask me now why?” Marinette feels the heat growing in her cheeks.

“Not that, I mean the one Chat use for me as Marinette” 

“Princess?”

she flush deeper “Exactly that one, so I was wondering why Chat has this nickname for me” Adrien looks short around before he keeps his attention back at her. 

“At first it was a small payback” amid he simply, “Payback?” ask she unbelievable, Adrien grin

“Yea, I have seen how you mock me behind my back Marie” she looks quickly down “Uhm sorry” Adrien laugh gently and place his hands on her shoulder, slowly she holds his gaze again.

“Not need to be sorry love bug, it may have start as a joke, but as longer that I got to know you, I saw how much it fits” 

“ Princess doesn’t really fit with me Adrien” murmur she, Adrien let out a dreamy sigh

“Oh, Marie my sweet little bug. You are” Marinette feels her heart flutter in her chest “My favorite Disney Princess” Blinking Marinette tittle her head to the side. 

“Are you sure? Because I’m more the Prince, who breaks the curse” Adrien shake chuckling his head. “Not a prince Marie, but maybe you see it when I explain which one you are”  
Marinette take a deep breath and try to hold herself together, Adrien wave softly thru her loose hair. 

“Hair as dark as Ebony” whispered he and lay his hand on her cheek, Marinette knows what he is about to say and try hard to not blush again by his touch.

“Skin so pale as snow” 

Carefully his thumb stroke over her smiling mouth corner.  
“Lips as red as the most beautiful Roses” she could help but blush again

“Snow White” whispered she Adrien lean down, so that their forehead touch 

“Uhuh you are Snow White for me and do you want to know the best thing?” Marinette take a sharp breath 

“Yes”

“Snow White was always my favorite” his hot breath strokes over her face, Marinette close her eyes and lean in. Adriens lips are so close only a little more, and they would kiss.

“Hey guys, What are you two doing here!” Ninos voice, let them jump apart, both with red flushed checks and fast beading hearts. 

Nino looks with a puzzled face expression, between them. 

“I’m done Nino, there is nothing about Ladybug to find here” said Alya distract by her phone. Slowly she looks up and ready the moon immediately. 

“Hey are you two here for the new exhibition?” Marinette and Adrien give both short nods.

Marinette catch Alyas knowing smirk “Hey Marie I have to show you something” Marinette looks at Adrien with a grimace and follow her ex best friend.

“Girl!” said Alya to her when they were to fare away for the boys to hear them. Marinette looks away, as much that she loves Alya she isn’t ready to answer all her question yet.

“Girl” Marinette stops in her tracks and look at her

“Yes?” 

“Are you on a date with Adrien right now?” 

“Obviously not right now” hiss Marinette tense

Alya shake amused her head “May, may you little sneak girl, why didn’t you told me about it?” 

“Because” began Marinette, and try to think of a good excuse “ It was a spontaneous thing” Alya raised grin in her eyebrows “You want to tell me, that you two ends up here together without to know about the other and decided to have a date?” Marinette feels how her face heating up again   
“No, I mean we plan to spend the afternoon together, the museum seems to be the wrong place for it” giggling Alya lay her arm around her shoulder “How did Adrien managed to kiss you, without that you run away?” tease she. Marinette roll her eyes 

“At first he didn’t kiss me and second he explained to me why he uses a specific nickname for me” 

“A nickname?”

Nino star with wide eyes at him “Marinette is Princess?” Adrien force a small nod.

Couldn’t Nino wait for a few more minutes to interrupt them? He was so close to kiss her, the museum was a bad idea.

“Uh, so you told her about her nickname in your contacts and kissed her? Smooth move dude”   
Adrien gives him a snort “I was about to kiss her, when you interrupt us!” hiss Adrien mad, Nino paled “Oh, No please don’t tell it Alya. She is going to kill me” 

“I doubt that I will let something for her to kill!”

 

“I’m going to kill Nino!” said Alya angry “Really?” ask Marinette sarcastic “Because he only interrupted us, meanwhile you drag me away for a chatter!” 

Alya gives her an apologizing smile “You are right, we should go back” Marinette huff and made her way back to the boys. Adrien sees her coming and the anger slips from his face. 

“There you are again” said he with a soft smile

“Of course, I will always come back to you” Nino grimaces and walks to Alya “We go now” said he   
“Bye” said Adrien and Marinette in unison.

Nether of them gives their best friends and other glare. “What were we doing, before we get interrupt so roughly?” Marinette looks up to him “You know, I think we saw enough of the museum today” Adriens smile fall “Oh, of course I...” she pressed her index finger to his lips and stop him.   
“I would like to continue our date somewhere more private Kitty. You know somewhere we can pick up where we left” Adrien beams at her “As the princess wishes” murmur he and kiss softly her fingertips.


	23. Day 23: Sunshine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ladybug & Adrien 
> 
> Ladybug is disappeared, she knows who underneath Chat’s mask is. Struggle between the right thing to do and what she really wants, no other than Adrien catch her, and offers his help.

Leaning against a column of the old church, she and Chat Noir use as their meeting place, Ladybug let the sun shine down on her suit. Even before she became Ladybug, Marinette loves to take a sunbath, the way the sun heat up her skin, let her relax and forget about everything who is stressing her.

Just not today

Tikkis voice ring still in her ears. It wasn’t Marinettes fault, that she had seen how Chat Noir land in an alley near her house and became Adrien Agreste. 

Or the fact that she has seen how he talk with his Kwami. And yet, Tikki admonish to tell him immediately that she know. All of her defensively words, how it was an accident, that Marinette didn’t want to know, met of deaf ears. Tikki refused to acknowledge her reasons and bring one thing always back on the table.

That she is about to betrayal Chats trust, their partnership and everything Ladybug stand for. Not able to take her Kwamis words any longer Marinette transform and run off. 

She trough that running over the roof would clear her head or a sunbath, but nothing helps. She knows that Tikki is right, at last a bit. She has to tell Chat soon or later, that she knows, but is it so wrong of her that she wants to keep it? Just a bit longer until she knows what to say, because of all people, it is her who breaks her own rules.

“Ladybug?” she flinches back at the familiar voice. Looking down from her higher spot Adrien wave up to her. 

Adrien

Her partner 

Her Kitty 

She forces a small smile “Hi Adrien” murmur she quietly he knitters his eyebrows together, of course he knows that something is wrong. He looks quickly around and vanished in direction of the front door. Ladybug takes deep breaths and try to clam down, at the time he needs to come up. The trap door behind her open with a loud creak. Adrien is right next to her and side down.

“Ladybug are you hurt?” his green eyes shine so worry, he is worried about her. 

“Do you need to go to the hospital or something else?” 

She shakes her head, he didn’t seem to be convinced and lean closer.   
“Ladybug what’s wrong?” ask he nervous

Why was she thinking that she could hide what she knew in front of her partner?

“I did something horribly” amid she whisper “I was thinking of betrayal his trust and I hurt the only person, who wants to help me” 

By the first hot tear rolling down her cheek, she notices that she is crying. Looking obviously overwhelmed by her tears, Adrien patted clumsy her shoulder   
“There, there” said he with a grimace “I’m sure that it isn’t that bad?” the words of conform let her face fall down into her hands, so that she can muffle her snobs. Adrien rest silent, he continued to pat her shoulder, with taking a deep breath he pulls her into his arms. She covered her face in his shirt.

“Look I’m not good in such things” began he softly “But you are Ladybug, and we both know, that no matter how difficult it seems to be you always find a solution” she lean away from him and didn’t find the strength to look up to him, instead she pulls her knees-up to her chest and look at her feet. Tikki is right he deserves to know.

“I’m not perfect Adrien” whispered she hoarse “My solutions for every situation, is more luck than knowing. What my mask is a burden for me, it’s freedom for you” Adrien didn’t response, she can hear how he take sharp breaths. 

“How long?” ask he with an emotionless voice.

“Earlier this afternoon so two hours ago” amid she. A heavy stone felt from her heart, it is out he knows.

“But you didn’t want to tell me” his words cut her like a sharp knife.

“I wasn’t sure if I should tell you” 

“Just amid that you want to hide it away Ladybug”

Marinette press her lips to a thin line. She didn’t want to hurt him, but she didn’t want to lie either.

“I didn’t want to know it, it just happen” defense she quietly 

“Look me in the eyes and say it again” demented he, slowly Ladybug turn her head, Adrien looks so hurt, that it knock the air out off her lungs. 

“Didn’t you want to tell me because is me?” ask he angry

“No, of course not” she can see the disbelieve in his eyes “Why then?” Marinette take a deep breath and wipe the new tears away 

“You and Chat Noir are two completely different persons in my head it’s not saved for me to know your identity” Adrien shake slowly his head “For whom you or me?” Marinette open her mouth to speak, but Adrien raised his hands

“You know what it doesn’t matter, I will take some time, to decide what I want to do. you should call Rena when you need help” a black blur rush out of Adriens jacket.

“Slow it down kid” said the Cat Kwami.

“Me? She is the one....” 

“ I want to see how you react when you get to know who she is and have to face her not even two hours later” interrupt his Kwami him. Adrien close his mouth shut, the Kwami fly over to her 

“Hi little bug, I’m Plagg” said he softly

“Hi Plagg I’m..” 

“I know who you are, to trick dark owl was a smart move” remind Plagg her softly before he turns his head to Adrien 

“Offer her a hanky kid” Adrien close his eyes for a short moment and reach her a hanky out of his pocket. Ladybug take it and clean her face.

“Mabey I overreact a little” Plagg snort at his words “for someone who complains all the time about how unreasonable his father is, I expect you to be more understanding for her situation and not made a Satan move” 

Ladybug reach forward and cup her hands around Plagg, he sits now in the palm of her hands “He has every right to be disappointed me.”

“I’m not disappointed in you” murmur Adrien “It just sting, that you cry only because I’m Chat Noir” Ladybug sigh 

“ Tikki warn me, that I was going to betrayal our partnership with keeping this secret. That’s why I cried, not because you are Chat, but how close I was to missing everything up” Adrien swallow dry   
“Oh” 

this time it is him, who looks away. Plagg nozzle into her hand and began softly to purr. 

“There is something I’m doing since a while now” confesses Adrien “And I never told you about it, because I know that you aren’t okay with it, but now that you know who I am, I need your blessing to share my identity with someone else too. Before I’m going to do something stupid”

Plagg smirk with a wink up to her “Kid you can’t Handel one emotional reveal with a girl, don’t added a second one” tease Plagg, 

Adrien looks with a flushed face to them “Still it’s important for me” 

Ladybug try to ignore the pain in her chest, Adrien wants to tell another girl who he is too. Someone who is important to him, well she was the last one to say something against it. 

“If you are sure that you want to risk it, I will support you”

Adrien star at her “I don’t want to risk her safety, but I feel that I’m falling in love with her, and to have this lie between us is wrong” Ladybug force a smile, she always wished that Chat would go over her and now she wants to scram how ironically everything is. 

“Kid” purr Plagg sly “Tell Sweetie who the girl is” Adriens eyes grows wide 

“ He doesn’t have too, I’m sure Chloe will...” 

“No!” said Adrien loud and interrupt her 

“By everything what is Holly I’m not going to tell it Chloe” Ladybug look at Plagg the Kwami grin.

No

That can’t be true 

“I’m talking about my other classmate Marinette and I know what you want to say now, Alya is her best friend and runs a blog about us but I trust Marinette.” 

Adrien looks at her with a flushed face and a Tender smile “Marinette is such a loyal person, and we spend so much time together, and she is pretty amazing. I know that she will keep my secret”

Plagg chuckle before he let out a loud laughter, she couldn’t help but join his laughter about the irony

“You are right in would keep it” press she out between her laughing.

Adrien looks short confused before is yawl drops. Plagg fly up to her and patted soft her cheek 

“We will come over to your house in two hours right kid” Adrien stars still shocked at her 

“Okay, is there something you like to eat?”

“Cheese” response Plagg and wave with his paw in front of Adriens face. 

Ladybug stand slowly up and take her yo-yo. She spins on her heels and smile shy at Adrien “I’m glad that you are my Kitty” Adrien let out a whined sound. 

“See you two later” called she when she swing home with a light heart.


	24. Day 24: Early hours

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien & Marinette (married fluff)
> 
> Marinette decided to clean up the nursery in the middle of the night, Adrien on the opposite has other plans.

Adrien wakes up and glare to the watch on the night stand. It was two o’clock in the morning.

Still, nighttime

Still sleepy time

He rolls over to take his pregnant wife in his arms, but the left side is empty. Worry he slips out of the bed. 

Where is his wife? That she made it to the thirtieth week with the Twins is a big deal. Looking that it is a risky pregnancy and the delivery can happen any moment now.

Oh, god, she is having labor pains, and he sleeps thru it. Why didn’t she wake him, even that it takes forever by the first delivery, he told her that, he wants to be there form the beginning. Rushing out of the main bedroom, he let out his holding breath and step into the nursery for the twins.

With a soft hum on her lips, Marinette place the plush animals carefully on the wall shelf, she takes a step back, laying her hand over her swollen belly she nods pleased.

Adrien lean against the door, the shy sweet girl he met once in school was mature into the most beautiful woman he ever had seen. How much he wishes he could tell his younger self that he just need to be patience, that his partner was right in front of him and would gift him with everything he is looking for.

With her free hand, Marinette put her loose black hair back and turn around. Surprised by his presence, her blue eyes wide.

“Adrien why aren’t you sleeping?“ ask she worries. She is the one with the worrisome dark rings underneath her eyes, but yeah he is the one who should sleep.   
Adrien walks to her and bulls her from behind into a tight embrace „What are you doing?“ ask he and ignore her question. She sighs sleepy and lean back into his chest 

„I read today an article, about plush animals been magnet for dust“ explain she, keeping her eyes on the two prepared cribs „Then I remembered that I already set up their beds with plush animals on it and I want to change the sheets“ 

“And you remember this in the middle of the night?“ whisper he into her ear. She pushes him back with her shoulder and turn around   
„I remember it when I got up to pee, for the Millionth time today“ Still holing her in an embrace Adrien lower his head and rest his forehead on hers.   
“Marie there will be time in the morning to do this“ whisper he softly

“You don’t know this Adrien. What are we going to do if they come tonight? I don’t want bring them home, into a bedroom full of dust. Everything needs to be perfect for them“

Adrien smirk “love everything is already perfect here“ Marinette shake stubborn her head on his. “I’m going to be their mother, I should have known it better, they could have suffocating, because of the dust in their beds!“ 

Adrien roll his eyes, it was too cute how Marinette is already worry about their kids, but lately it takes a ridiculous turn. So ridiculous that she want to sold out their house because of the stairs. Adriens objections about the Security grid, get ignored, and she came up with the horror scenario, that one of the new born could easily climb it up and fall to death.

Since then, he tries just to distract her, exactly like now. He pulls her softly with him

“Adrien No, I have to clean the dust and the windows” inform she when he close the bedroom door. Pouting Marinette look up at him 

“I help you tomorrow” 

“It is tomorrow” insist she stubborn. He shakes light amused his head and lead her back into their bedroom. Huffing she sits down on her side 

“I will just sneak out when you fall asleep” Threats she him smirking 

“Thanks for the warning” yawing he when he takes his old place again. Cuddling over he lay his head on the side of her belly and look up. Crossing her arms over her belly she huffs again and lean back on the headboard. Adrien rub soft with his hand over her big belly

“Hey you two, daddy has a big problem out here can you help me?” said he softly. Even thru the fabrics of the blue night shirt, he can feel a soft push.

“Great, you see Mommy is really worried, uhuh” he nods soft his head to undertake his words. “She want that you two have only the best, like I want, so can you two keep your ground a little longer? Just until Mommy is satisfied with your room.” 

“Are you just asking our kids to help you sabotage me?” ask Marinette above him. Adrien smirks up to her “Hush is a private talk” 

Marinette throw her hands in the air. “Men”

“Can you do daddy the little favor?” he feels another small push against his hand 

“Yea that’s right buddy pound it”

She looks softly at him “You know that this isn’t how it works, to let baby’s stay inside” Adrien shrug   
“Trust me they pound on it. Nothing is going to happen, to night we have enough time to clean the room again” 

She rolls her eyes at him, a stronger push this time touch to against his hand. “Uh” huffed she, patting his head she sighs him to make some space for her to lay down. Adrien grins at her

“See three against one” whispered he when she lay down and face him.   
Letting out a relived sigh, she shakes her head 

“Is still so much to do Adrien, I just want...” worry she bit down on her lips. 

“I know love, but as long that they know how much we love them, everything will be perfect” she gives him a tiered smile. 

“But you still help me to clean up the room again” he pressed a soft kiss on her lips

“With pleasure” promise he. 

Marinette blinks slower at him, until her eyes rest close. Watching his wife sleeping, he let his hand rest on her belly, before he drifts back to sleep, with their boys protect in the middle.


	25. Day 25: Bed sharing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nino, Alya, Marinette and Adrien 
> 
> The gang spend a night at the hotel over a trip.   
> (warning: this chapter content talking about Sex and a lot of kisses in a bed. I personally don’t take it as smut, that’s why I don’t change the Archives warning for it. If you don’t are into it please skip this part.  
> Thank you)

Marinette brush her teeth, in the community bathroom of their shared bedrooms, she can see how worry Alya looks in the mirror reflection.

“I can’t do this to you Marie” whispered she, Marinette spill in the sink, and wipe her mouth dry.

“What exactly?” 

“Let you share a bed with Adrien, so that I can share one with Nino, that isn’t really fair of me”   
Marinette raise amused her eyebrows, it isn’t the first time that she and Adrien share a bed. Even before they get to know each others' identity’s she and Chat always cuddles in her bed, but Marinette start to suspect that Alyas worrying isn’t about her well-being over the night.

“Al is okay” Alya gives her an unsure look “But it is Adrien we talk about, I know how were feeling for him. Are you really sure that it is okay for you?”

Marinette flush, to speak about her feelings for Adrien in the past. wasn’t quality correct, but they can’t make their relationship officially either for obviously reasons. 

Marinette study Alyas pale nervous face. “For me is okay, but if you aren’t sure about it. I can tell Nino that I want rather share a bed with you” 

Sighing Alya take her glasses off, and start to remove her makeup. Marinette wait for her friend until she is ready to tell her what exactly is bother her. After she is done and can see again proper Alya notice her look.

“Its not like I don’t want to share a bed with Nino, is just our first time doing it overnight you know. We are completely alone, what is if he takes it as a sign that we should take the next step”

Marinette blinks, since she and Adrien start to have their secret sleepovers it never across her mind that he could think...even that there are more kisses than sleep in those nights. 

“Just tell him how you feel” offer she distracted, 

Alya grimace at that “Marie we are sixteen, I can’t tell my boyfriend since three years that I’m not ready to sleep with him” 

Marinette leans against the wall of the bathroom and choose her words careful “You are right we are sixteen, but this doesn’t mean that you have to be ready for bed jumping” 

Alya smile small at that “sunshine behavior is rubbing off you” Marinette ignore the tease

“At last I’m not afraid of sharing a bed with him” Alya sigh deeply 

“Okay I’ll talk with Nino, but if he breaks up with me because of this...” 

“He wouldn’t” interrupt Marinette her sure “You know Nino, he loves you to tell him how you feel with it wouldn’t change his feelings for you” added she softly Alya giggle 

“ your right, thanks Marie” 

“Your welcome good night Al” Alya gives her a hug “Good night Marie”

Smiling Marinette entry her hotel bedroom, Adrien lean against the headboard of their king-size bed and look up from his tablet 

“Hey” whispered he tender Marinette slips under the sheets of her bedside 

“Hi, Kitty what are you doing ” Adrien lay his tablet on the nightstand beside him   
“just looking at something one of my co-workers suggest” answer he quickly “ Is everything alright with Alya?” 

Marinette lay her head back on the pillows and look up to him, she didn’t want to bring Alya into an embarrassing situation, especially not if her talk with Nino and night turn out good. 

“Where you know from that it is Alya with the problem maybe I need more time” Adrien smirk “we both are doing this away too long for you to get nervous now my Lady” Marinette take a deep breath “Look I would feel better if you ask Nino about it okay? “ 

Adrien nod slowly “Now or tomorrow?” Marinette roll her eyes at his dry joke, grinning Adrien lay down on his side to face her 

“it has to wait until tomorrow anyway” she copies his sly smirk and give him a chest kiss on his lips. Adrien sighs at the touch

“Didn’t we say, two nights ago was the last night we do this?” whispered he, Marinette flinch back, before Adrien can reply her kiss. 

 

He is right, they had both agreed heart broken, that this whatever they were doing has to stop. To have as Ladybug and Chat Noir a relationship was like they would offer Hawk Moth a weakness and as Adrien and Marinette was it simply a stupid idea with Adriens status as model. 

Feathery light Adrien strokes over her cheek “I don’t mind to add another one” Marinette keep his lovely gaze “we both know that this between us can’t work Adrien, I shouldn’t have kissed you” he close the small distance nod kiss her soft “now we are even” murmur he on her lips.

She needs all of her willpower to not kiss him again, they wouldn’t stop and it would hurt even more when they had to go back to their role as friends. Like always her Kitty knows exactly what in her mind is. 

“We both love each other Marinette, I want to be with you” the words which had sent her right over the moon two years ago, sting now painful in her heart

“Adrien we already talk about it. These nights where all what we could have and it hurt us too much” Adrien cup her cheek with a smile 

“What is If I have found a way that we both can be together would you say yes?” Marinette place her hand over his “You know that I would, but it is impossible, at last for now I hope”

Slowly Adrien shake his head “Marinette and Adrien can be together” raising her eyebrows she started at him, that was impossible.

They had already thought of every possibility to make this work.

But a) The reporters which sadly are part of Adriens life wouldn’t let them be without to see everywhere a big scope for a scandal, which came because she isn’t famous what would lead to b) Gabriel Agreste would immediately take Adrien out of school, not only to separate them, but also as punishment for soil the Agreste name and c) even that Marinette loves her Kitty more the ever before, she isn’t really thrilled that Adriens crazy fan girls would be after her.

Adrien wait patiently for her resist words, she really wants to be with him even with the fan girl armada. 

Not only stolen nights which end so painful for both, she wants more too.

“How?” whispered she breathless, Adrien capture her lips in a short kiss

“Did you ever Google yourself?” 

“No?” answer Marinette confuse, how can this be the solution for their problem? 

Adrien rolls over and take his tablet again, he lay his arm around her so that she can use his shoulder as pillow.

“Lets see here” he shows her the page with a grin “Marinette Dupain Chang, Paris famous young designer, won several design competition from Gabriel Agreste, Amanda Silver, click here for more   
Furthermore Mill. Dupain Chang is also knowing for her five music covers for the rock star Jagged Stone. Do you need more?” 

Marinette star at the page “You made a Wikipedia page for me?” Adriens chuckle let his hole upper body vibrating under her 

“I didn’t write this Marie” she looks up to him, Adrien wouldn’t dare to lie about this, but that would mean...

“That’s ridicules Adrien, I’m not prominent, heck I never give any autographs in my hole life!” 

“Really? “ Ask he playful “Because I’m in the property of all your signed coves” she feels her cheeks growing hot   
“I.. I. .”

Adrien laughs softly at her stuttering and pressed a soft kiss on her forehead 

“welcome in the world of a celebrity love”

“Adrien your father will be against me now even more” insist she helpless, it was too good to be true 

“I don’t think so” Marinette gives him an offers look “Me using you for getting a foot into the fashion world” help she him 

“You have too much talent for this” answer he quickly “And I know father, he rather wants your talent for himself that for one of his Opponents, I bet he will remain me to give you whatever you want”   
A huge smile span over her lips 

“You mean?” 

“Yes” confirms he joyful “we can be together, only if you want” She let out a happy squeak and roll on the top of him 

“What is this for a silly question” murmur she between kisses override his face, Adrien cup her cheeks with both hands and guide her down on his lips, for their first official kiss as couple.

The next morning starts away to early for Marinette. She never sleeps better in Adriens arms as in this night, with the knowledge that there is not Bittersweet ending in the morning.

Alya and Nino sit already on the breakfast table, when she and Adrien walks hand in hand to them.

“How was your night?” ask Marinette Alya and ignore the surprised view of them “not as good as yours I bet” answer Alya sly.

Marinette looks at her boyfriend and gives him a soft kiss only because she can do it now.


	26. Day 26: Please

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ladybug & Chat Noir 
> 
> After being forced to leave a restaurant Ladybug and Chat Noir end up on a roof, eating their dinner with a couple of glasses wine some long holding back secrets came out. 
> 
> (WARNING: the age up characters (19) in this chapter are drinking alcohol and with kiss at some point, feel free to skip this chapter, if you are unconformable with the content thank you)

Chat Noir land on the small roof, he and Ladybug plan to meet up again.  
With a sigh he looks down at the take away bag, all he wants tonight was spending a nice evening with his partner in a nice restaurant..

There weekly dinners before patrol are always the highlights of his week and now he stands on a roof to make this highlights happen, only because there waitress seems to have a problem with Marinette and didn’t stop to insult her. 

At last the restaurant owner give them their dinner for free as reparation. Adrien star at the added content in the beg, apparently the Owner thinks sneaking in two bottles of house wine would let him change his mind. It wouldn’t, it was the last time Adrien visits this place.

A soft tap behind him, told him that his partner is already here. With a basket on her arm Ladybug smile at him. 

“That was fast” murmur he, when Ladybug spared a red blanket on the ground. 

“Maybe you are just too slow” tease she and sit down on the blanket, Chat smirk softly and sit down. He takes out his meal and gives her the bag She shoots him an amused look when she reaches for her box 

“Why is wine in this bag?” ask she, sighing Chat open his box and take a fork

“Bribery from the owner” Ladybug nod slowly “do you want to drink some?” He chuckles at her words 

“Ladybug” said he playful “little children look up to us, we can’t swing around Paris drunk!”

Ladybug roll her eyes and pick up her food “I call it a night, Paris is safe no patrol tonight” murmur she around her fork.

Chats heart drops, no patrol, means that they wouldn’t spend much time with each other, like they would usually do. Well now he need something to drink. He open the Bottle and is about to drink a slip, when Ladybug reach him a glass shaking her head and murmur something under her breath.

The few questions about their week is all what breaks the silence between them. Chat is on his third glass when it burst out of him

“I’m so sorry about tonight” Ladybug take a small slip from her fresh refilled glass 

“Pardon?” ask she surprised 

“the waitress, I didn’t know that she would insult you” light humming she places her finished box back in the bag and lean back on her hands 

“She didn’t insult me Adrien” 

“She did” insist he, okay the waitress didn’t lose a bad word in front of her, but the glares she had given Marinette and the fact that she never directly talk to her is more than enough proof for him.

“She tried to get your attention Mr obviously”

Chat’s chock on his wine “What?“ 

Laughing Marinette take her glass “Don’t tell me that you didn’t notice how much more open her blouse was after she brought us our drinks?” Adrien marveled at her words, he really didn’t notice it, why should he when a stunning woman sit across from him.

“Well I look at people’s face” defense he, 

Ladybug let out a little chuckle and open the second bottle “I bet you would have being still clueless even when she had showed up naked on our table” 

Adrien feels the heat growing under his mask by her tease.  
“To your information, Im not obvious I know when a girl likes me” murmur he on his glass 

“No you don’t” Ladybug take a long slip from her wine glass before she added quality

“I start to believe that Alya is right with you” he pushes aside his half-eaten meal and raise his eyebrows 

“With what My Lady” 

Licking soft over her redden lips Marinette take another slip

“That you are interested in boys” 

Adrien gulps down the half full glass. He is going to kill Alya! How can one of his best friends tell the woman he likes that she thinks he is Gay! 

Marinette let out a blubbering laugh “To Alyas defense is a more than possibly conclusion” 

“No not really” 

Ladybug lean forward to use her second hand to enumerated “First you never noticed when a girl flirt with you second you never show any interest in a particular girl third you don’t glare after girls not matter how short a dress is fourth....” 

“How long is this list?” interrupt he her, Marinette laugh again. Oh, she thinks that it is funny well two can play this game.

“I’m a gentlecat what is your excuse” nipping on her glasses she rolls her eyes at his pun

“I amid that I had troubles to get it when I was younger, but now I can tell you immediately if a guy is interested in me” this time it is his turn to laugh at her obviously 

“Hate to break the news Princess, you still don’t get it” 

Marinette flush under her mask and transform her face into an adorable of pink and red.

“You are confusing my nineteen years old self with the thirteen one” Adrien shakes light the half full glass in his hand and watch the red liquor spin around. He is really consider telling Marinette about his more than obviously feelings for her and only prove her wrong, the dizzy feeling who is creeping up on him agree to this more than genies plan.

“Lets make a deal” began he and take the Bottle to pout it out in his glass. “If I can name at last one guy who likes so you, but you never get it, you pay for next week” 

The way she looks up at him thru her drake lashes let her blue eyes almost glow in the dim light of the roof, a sly smirk across her lips 

“Okay, but I know one too who likes you” he snorts

“I’m not interested in boys and yes I’m sure”

Marinette giggle softly “I was talking about a girl but now I need to know this story” 

The memory of Seven the new blond model at work, who try to kiss him, let him shudder. He isn’t against gay people, it’s not his business to tell people who to like, as long that he don’t get involved.

Marinette looks still with this high amused smile at him “What so insecure with your choice that you need to change the subject?” murmur he

Marinette sit up straight again at his challenge words “we both say it on three” Chat nod slowly 

“One” is he still sure that this is a good idea?

“Two” he can just name some random guy, okay No he can do this

“Three” quickly he takes a deep breath 

“Me” burst both out in unison, blinking at the confession that point at each other 

“You? What” 

Okay as funny it is how they speak at the same time, he wants to ask questions. How could it happen that he never noticed that Marinette likes him? And why on earth is she so surprised she knows about his crush on Ladybug

“How long?” stutter she out, he is busy to try to nip himself, to make sure this isn’t a dream 

“Marinette are kidding?” with wide eyes she shakes her head 

“And you call me obviously, please I told you how I feel for you” made he clear, she let out a small whine 

“that was for a million years and you told me about your feelings for Ladybug” 

Chat snort “Yea you two are two completely different persons” answer he sarcastic. 

Blushing even deeper Marinette murmur in her glass “You don’t gat it either” 

He looks offered up to her “How could I have known it? You never give me any sign that you like me, and we don’t start with it, that you never say a single word” 

“No sign” reply she dry “Well let’s see, the Blushing and stuttering only around you wasn’t enough of a hint?” 

Huh! now this makes sense, he had asked himself why Marinette seems to have only with him trouble to speak for the revival. 

Adrien star at her, what is he doing? He knows that she likes him why isn’t he kissing her or wait

“Do you still like me?”

Marinette sigh deeply “Yes, Adrien I still like you, since five years not that you obviously dork get it sooner” 

With a fast beading heart he gets closer to her “Hey I still like you, since five years too and you don’t get it” 

Ladybug lean closer to him, so that her small shoulder touch his. 

“Really?” he looks down into her once blue eyes and feels how his heart skip a beat in its race.

“Why do you think I never look at a girl twice? I wait for you to see me Marie” she cups soft his cheeks with both hands.

“You ask me once how the kiss during dark cupid was right?”  
He nods slowly and melt into her touch 

“Interests in a small demonstration?” 

“Yes, please” 

Carefully she pressed her lips on his for a short moment. At the moment she wants to pull away agin, he wrap his arms around her and deeper the kiss, he had wait for so long. Sighing happily into his kiss, Adrien is glad that he sit, or eals he would hit the floor by now. With a soft last peck   
Marinette looks up to him.

"Can I take you out next week for our patrol dinner?" 

"Yes, please" whispered she on his lips before he close the distance again.


	27. Day 27: Post Akuma conforms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ladybug & Chat Noir 
> 
> Ladybug get hurt during a fight and not even her cure heals her. For Chat Noir brakes a world in two, when he got to know who exactly hurt his Lady. (Angst fluff)

Chat Noir wait on the small roof for his partner to catch up. Ladybug land near to him, holding her hurt side, and takes slow heavy breaths.

Plagg was the one, who told him how exactly she got hurt, why she is still hurt. If she wouldn’t stubborn insist on making this patrol tonight, he would have shamefully berried himself underneath his blankets, because it is his fault.

Once again he got under the control of an Akuma, once again he fights against Ladybug, and this time he hurt her. At the moment in which he came back to his sense, he saw immediately that his partner was in pain. The cure was already done, everything was back to normal just not her injuries, he was furiously, ready to fight whoever hurt her. Ladybug stops him with a painfully expression on her face.

She told him that she was fine, that he need to leave before he transformed back. Hesitating he obeyed her wish and leave her behind. At home Adrien try disappeared to remember what exactly happen. How could this happen that the Akuma hurt her and why on earth failed her power to heal her? Was it because she is the one who called it? No there were Akuma caused injuries she got before which all wash away with the cure.

Plagg listen to his rambling unimpressed, eating delightful his cheese, after he was done. Plagg decide to take pity on him and tell him the truth. His Kwami is bluntly, Adrien knows that and even that he wished Plagg would have for once, just for once choice to be more sensitive with the subject, Adrien knows that he didn’t deserve it. 

Her cure couldn’t work, because another miraculous holder hurt her, he was the one who hurt her  
“Can we take a break please” gabs Ladybug Chat nod slowly, unsure of what doing he looks how she sit down with a painful hiss.

“I’m sorry” whispered he broken, he doesn’t want to cry again, he isn’t even sure if he has any tears left, after this afternoon.

Ladybug looks up to him, the visibility parts of her face looks awful pale, she gives him a warm smile and patted the spot next to her. Letting enough space between them Chat sit down, he doesn’t have the time to blinks, when he feels how Ladybug cuddles in his side. It is something they did during their breaks, but this time it feels unconformable for him. So he tries to bring some space between them, what let her confused look op to him.

“Chat” whispered she softly “What’s wrong?“ 

He didn’t response, he is too scared to tell her the truth why she is still injury, but how he knows his Lady she already has made the content, what means it is just a matter of time before she kicks him out of the team 

“ Kitty is it about the fight this afternoon?” he lifts his view above her and start over the Paris roofs into the darkness. Again Ladybug lean closer to him, but this time so that he can’t move away without to hurt her with a suddenly move. 

“It isn’t your fault, that this happen” he let out a sarcastic laughter, he doesn’t remember with what he hurt her, but that he hurt her was out of question.

“I mean it Chat. We both know that you never...” 

“But I did” interrupt he her angry at himself, he looks back at her and see the pitiful view. He swallows dry, he doesn’t deserve her compassion

“I don’t know if I hit or kick you, but I know that I’m the one who hurt you, don’t say that this isn’t my fault, because it is!” 

Ladybug lower her gaze “I was careless and stumbled over your baton. Before I could go back on my feet you were there and pin me down with your body.” Chat feels his cheeks burning, he had forced her to the ground and hurt her? 

He was the worst partner in the history of the Miraculous 

“ Somewhere between my try to escape your hold, I feel a sting in my left side” Ladybug paused she meet his gaze again “You didn’t hit or kick after me. I sprained two of my rips on my own by the try to get out of your grip” 

Feeling again the burn in his eye corner he wants to look away from her. Ladybug cup his chin in a strong grip and force him to hold down her gaze.

“This isn’t your fault Kitty” he close his eyes painful to stop the tears from falling down, Ladybug let go of his chin and lay her hand on his cheek to wipe away his escaping tears.

“Maybe I didn’t hurt you this time” whispered he hoarse “But someday, when this happens again I’ll” 

She uses her free hand and run her fingers soft thru his hair, to give him some conform in his pain. 

“Chat, I know...” he interrupts her again this time with a strong head shake. 

“I use my Cataclysmic today without my knowledge, what would have happened if I use it on you? We both know that if it’s me to hurt you, that there is no cure to heal you, no matter if you survive or not” 

The realization who came with his confession, brake his heart even more, but if he can do something to protect his love, he’ll do it, no matter how much it hurt him. He forces himself to open his eyes again

“ I can prevent that you get hurt again because of me, when I stop being Chat Noir” A flash of emotions play in her blue eyes 

“No” Whisper she hurt

“I can’t do this anymore whit the knowledge that I could kill you one day ”

“Chat I need you”

“Lets be honestly you never need me” Ladybugs shoulder shakes tens, by the breath she takes.

“I need you Chat.” Reply she with a thick voice “Because you make me laugh more than anyone else in my life, and only when you are by my side I’m able to be the best me. And because” she swallows hard and then another breath “Because when you are gone nothing feels right anymore, until I see you again, please don’t leave me”

Adrien feels wrong to feel a small kind of relief by her words. He is still a ticking time bomb for her safety, and yet she wants him by her side full award of the consequences. 

“You need to promise me, that you will protect yourself from me, no matter what it costs or how bad you hurt me. You have to stay save”

she blinks and let her own tears roll down her cheek. 

“I can only promise that I’ll give my best to avoid you, when this case happen” Adrien sigh deeply

“Then I have to take it didn’t I?” murmur he and wipe carefully her tears away “After all we can’t let you being unhappy and not on your best form without me” she let out a small giggle “Thank you” 

Chat feels a joyful blubber creeping up his chest, she thanks him? The danger for not letting her alone. 

She lean her head on his shoulder and both start to clam slowly down, “And you are wrong”   
whispered she quietly 

“Today, when you heard me scream in pain you let immediately go off me even that you were under his spell” Chat’s lays his head on the top of hers

“Really?” she nods softly 

“I know that no matter under which influence you are, you will never harm me and that I can trust you” 

“At least one of us has trust in me” murmur he with a small smile, she raised her head from his shoulder to face him again

“You where the one who had the trust in me even when I don’t believe in my self. That I am able to be Ladybug it’s only because of you. Don’t forget this ever again Kitty” she pressed a soft kiss on his cheek.

Since this night Chat Noir never again questioning if he is a good or bad partner, nor he got again under the influence of an Akuma.


	28. Day 28: Unexpected Reveal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien & Marinette (friendship)
> 
> Marinette has a ritual, all six months she visited her favorite manga shop, from which no one of her friends know, so why has she to bump into Adrien?

Stopping in front of the Wandārando, Marinette feels her excitement bubbling up in her chest. With the beginning of her first year college and being Ladybug, she didn’t found the time to visit her favorite Anime Shop in a while. It was really time that she get some new books and restock her collection.  
Not even Alya knows that she had a soft spot, for the Japanese book art. She is about to open the door, with a jumping heart.

“Hey Marinette” yelping in surprised at the familiar voice, she spins on her heels. Adrien stand grinning behind her. 

“Why do you have always to do this!” cries she out. Sheepish Adrien rub the back of his neck, out of the young lanky boy she meet once in school and felt for, became a really handsome young man, which she only has friendly feelings for. Okay not only friendly feelings, but after three years of an unrequited crush she knows that it is time to move on, besides she didn’t have the time for a relationship no matter with whom.

“What are you doing here?” ask Adrien and ignore her squeal 

“Me?” ask she nervous and looks between him and the door to her secret Paradise, she can’t tell Adrien why exactly she is here, its to embarrassing she is seventeen after all. 

“Uh I... fabric store sale?” Adrien raised his eyebrows at her answer 

“I thought that its you hi Marinette, long time not seen” with a red flushed face Marinette turns around to the owner of the Wandārando. 

“Hi Kevin” murmur she ashamed, to the older man. The brown haired man read immediately the atmosphere between them, his green eyes sparkles with amusement. 

“Hi Adrien it's a while too” Adrien raise his hand “ Hey Kevin, how are Alex and the kids doing”  
Marinettes yawl drops, Adrien and Kevin knows each other? Maybe Adrien needs one a hiding place, and he stubble over the shop.

“Are you both coming in?” Adrien smirks to them 

“I will, but Marinette wants to go on a sale at the..” With a huff Marinette pass Kevin and entry her personal heaven.

 

“How long do you come here?” ask Adrien and follow her around the bookshelf, Marinette grimace Chats bad luck is rubbing off, why else did she bumped into Adrien of all people. The blond looks expectant at her 

“Since I’m ten” hiss she and try to shake him up. Unimpressed of her doing Adrien follow her to the adventure area 

“Really? I didn’t take you for an Anime fan” she spin around and bumps almost in his chest, looking up to him she across her arms in front of her chest 

“Why because I’m too old to like this stuff” Adrien looks with wide eyes at her 

“What No! I’m a hug fan too, and we both are in the smell age” she knitters her eyebrows together, well this explain why he knows Kevin too. 

“Really?” ask she still suspect “ What was the last manga you read?” 

He smirks “Sword art online ordinal scale and you?” 

Marinette ignore his question after all he could read it up online “Yui and Kirito make a cute couple right?” Adrien let out a small laughter 

“If this is a test, then let me tell you that Yui is a KI and Kiritos adopt daughter, their interactions are really cute, but I think that he and Asuna make a cuter couple” Marinette blinks “She is his wife and Yuis mother” add Adrien grinning. 

She let out a small sigh “How long are you coming here?” Adrien laughs gently 

“Since I can go to school, but I’m a way longer a fan” Marinette star at him, form all the things they could have in common is there interesting in Anime not the worst thing. 

“Can I know now what your last Manga was?” Marinette looks away to hide her flushed cheeks 

“Card Captor Sakura clear card” murmur she Adrien lean smooth against the bookshelf 

“Really? I always prefer Sailor Moon in the ‘magical girl’ department” Marinette let out a snort, Sailor Moon? Well that explains a lot.

Adrien hums soft “Oh come on don’t tell me you don’t like Sailor Moon” Marinette looks up to him 

“It’s just unrealistic” 

Dramatically Adrien grip his chest “Unrealistic? Why because she has a talking black Cat and can transform?” 

Marinette rolls her eyes “No, because she doesn’t recognize the love of her life, when he wears a mask. I mean how blind do you need to be? They are both the same boy. Same hair, same voice, same body statue, and the revival in an Elevator not really original. If I have to choose a good reveal I go rather with Kaito Jeanne, then I’m sure I not go to ruff out my hair in frustration” 

Adrien shake his head “Ah, Marie that explains a lot” she starches out her tongue at his tease.

“Can this secret stay between us? I mean not even Alya knows about it” ask she shy, Adrien gives her an understanding smile

“My lips are sailed, but only if you give Sailor Moon one more chance” Taking a deep breath Marinette whined 

“That’s not fair” 

Adrien shrugs smirking “Okay, but only because I don’t want to hear how Alya makes fun of me”

 

A couple of months later Ladybug stars in horror at her partner. Both lock in an Elevator, both forced to reveal their secret identity, Chat let out a nervous giggle “Sailor Moon isn’t now so unrealistic anymore, right Marie?” 

“Adrien drop it!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: Wandārando Japanese for wonderland.  
> Hi, yes I'm full convinced that Adrien likes Sailor Moon 


	29. Day 29: "That looks like it hurts"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe & Nathaniel (Friendship)
> 
> To try to be a better person is much harder for Chloe then to go back being a bully, but is a bully really what she still wants after what happen?

Sitting on the stairs in the empty classroom, Chloe looks down on her hurt feet. She wouldn’t cry event that it hurt nor would she go upset now.

No, she wouldn’t give Hawk Moth another reason to akumatized her again.

Never again 

It isn’t fair, she is giving her best to change, to become a better person, a person who deserve to be a Miraculous holder and yet it didn’t go like she wants or like she deserves it.

Her best friend let her fall like a hot potato, who ever thought that Sabrina was actually a nice person is wrong. As soon that Chloe start to think over her actions, and try to stop being ‘mean’ how everyone point it out, Sabrina left her, with the reason That she was changing in a way Sabrina couldn’t accept and turns her attention to Lila, someone who is more after Sabrinas taste.

Adrien not even notice that she is working on her behavior, he is too busy with his other friends and new girlfriend. 

Pah, his girlfriend 

What he sees in Marinette is a mystery for her. She is loud, clumsy and a completely daydreamer. She isn’t someone Adrien should want by his side, someone like her, who knows how to act under the public eye, who is raised to be the perfect match for someone so important like Adrien, belong on his side and yet Chloe never sees him happier than when he is with Marinette and it hurt her.

The rest of the class, eyes her always with this weird suspect view when she tries to do something good. 

This all is pointless, she should just stop trying and go back to who she really is. 

 

A mean bully

She never cares what the others think of her anyway, and at last she would have Sabrina back.

“That looks like it hurts” murmur a voice, Chloe looks up. Nathaniel stands in front of her and looks down on her feet. 

“How does it happen?” Chloe studies the boy, Nathaniel is the kind of boy she never wants to be friends with. He has a horrible sense for fashion and the one who pass down the color of his hair, should be arrested. “You wouldn’t believe me anyway” hiss she. Unimpressed from her words Nathaniel kneels down and take carefully her injury feet. Chloe let out another hiss, this time out of pain.

“You never know until you try it” shrugs the red haired.

“Lila push me out of the way, because I told her to stop sparing lies about Adriens relationship status and I felt the stairs down” 

Nathaniel looks up to her with a seriously view “Don’t you know that he and Marinette..” Chloe interrupt him with a snort

“Not that they are together, more that Marinette just invent their relationship to get some attention” Nathaniel gives her a surprised look 

“That was nice of you” Chloe looks away from him 

“Adrien will see soon enough, that he is wasting his time with her anyway”

Nathaniel let out a small chuckle “I was asking myself how much of the old Chloe is still in you”

Chloes eyes wide, the old Chloe? Does this mean he noticed her change?

“No need to get now shy Chloe, it’s not a bad thing that you try to get better” her head snaps back at him. 

“Not a bad thing? I lose one of my oldest friends. My other friend doesn’t look at me twice, because he rather spends all his time with Marinette” she hissed the name in disgusting 

“Everyone looks at me like I’m crazy, my mother, which I always idolize and want to be like, doesn’t call me back anymore and with my father I don’t want even start!” her breath came out too fast, great now she gets upset.

She waits for one of Hawk idiots Akumas, Nathaniel sit back on his ass with a deep sigh.

“If Sabrina had been really your friend, she would have welcomed your change. Adrien isn’t too busy to notice your change, it’s the opposite actually. Ever time that one of us get suspect by your suddenly change of heart, he takes your site to defense you and Marie does the same” Chloe looks stunning at him “And for the parents stuff, we all have our problems with them, your nothing special” 

Chloe across her arms and pound, she is something special, if there is something you can say about her is how special she is. 

Nathaniel look at her with a critical face expression “I take the special part back, what I mean is I have problems with mine too, you know” Chloe study his face, he is looking a kind of sad, but she is for sure the last person he wants to talk about his problems.

“My father left us two months ago” the confession is so quietly that she isn’t even sure that she hears him right. Nathaniel hold her gaze 

“Well at last he did the right thing” Nathaniel’s view harder

“Right thing? Yea” murmur he dry. 

Chloe looks down “I mean, that is better for you” try she again quality, Nathaniel let out a humorless laughter 

“How can it be better for me when I grow up without him!” Chloe press her lips together and looks shy up, he looks so mad at her 

“Don’t you think that it would be worse for you, to see them only being together because of you even that they don’t love each other anymore?” the question starlet him out of his anger 

“You sound like you know from what you're talking” Chloe gives him a snort, Nathaniel is now really the last person she would open up about her messy family life

“Maybe” Nathaniel looks a little longer at her, but didn’t stay something.

 

“Oh, No what happen?” said a worry looking Rose, Juleka stand behind her with a not lesser worry face. “Lila push her the stairs down, because Chloe didn’t want her to lie about Marie” 

Nathaniel’s words shock her, why is he telling them what happen. Juleka shake her head slowly “Those snakes” murmur she “Does it hurt Chloe? Do you need something?” ask the blond, Chloe bit back a sarcastic comment about that it really hurt, and she should stop to ask all those questions and do something. 

Nathaniel stands up and offer her his hand “I’ll bring her to the nurses' office, can you inform Madame Bustier?” both nod quickly, when Nathaniel lay her arm around his shoulder to support her.

“Why did you told them what happen?” ask Chloe quality, Nathaniel gives her a small smile

“You will see”

After both of them return to the now full classroom, Chloe understand his words. Lila looks offered at her 

“How can you dare to tell lies about me!” snap she at her.

“Oh, please we all know that if someone is a liar, then is you Lila” spokes Alya up.

“Someone should push you the stairs down” agree Ivan

“And tell lies about you” added Alix

Chloe looks surprised to Nathaniel, the hole class was defending her. They all believe her, even that they know about her opinion of Marinette.

“Here Chloe, you can have my notes so you don’t miss anything of the lesson” said Rose and offers her a paper, Chloe glare unsure to Nathaniel, and he nods softly in return.

“Thanks Rose” the blond beam up at her.

Siting in her spot, she looks still surprised around, the class is giving mad glares, but they aren’t mean for her. It was strange to not being the target of their anger, but at the same time it is really nice. She is now one of them and maybe she has the chance to make new friends, friends who would stay with her.

Maybe it isn’t that pointless that she is changing, she looks down to her purse and see how Pollen gives her a small wink. 

Yea, it is definitely something good to change.


	30. Day 30: Trust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ladybug, Chat Noir and Blue Bird 
> 
> Is a usually day in Paris, with a not so usually Akuma. (future prompt or how Ladybug and Chat Noir meet their future daughter)

Ladybug and Chat Noir, run over the roof of Paris. The Akuma alarm went off a half hour ago, when both, Marinette and Adrien study for their midterm. 

Ladybug has to amid that to know each other secret identity, isn’t that bad anymore, actually she is really thankfully now, how on earth would she have explained Adrien why she has to run off so suddenly.

Both heros stopped in a secure distance from the new Akuma. 

The obviously looking themed hero Akuma sit calmly a few roofs away from them. Leaning back on its hands, the blue dressed hero star into the sky, as if it is waiting for something.

“For how stupid take us Hawk Moth?” whispered Chat Noir to her “An other hero Akuma? As if we didn’t learn our lesson with Volpina” 

“Of all miraculous he can use he chose the lost one” agree she.  
But still something seems to be off with this one. It didn’t cause any trouble until now, no attacks nor yelling for their miraculous.

The Akuma lean forward to stand up, Ladybug can see now that it is a girl, a small one not taller than herself. She turns her head to them and froze, again not a usually Akuma move. Ladybug nod to her partner and move to the same roof as the Akuma.

“Okay, before you two yells at me” began the girl and raise her hands in defense “It was totally an incident that I got hit from the Akuma, Switcher was after Torture and the others need him and his Shield. I know that it isn’t an excuse for being reckless, but I really wasn’t I just try to protect my partner” with a sad puppy look of her green eyes behind the blue mask, she looks at Chat. “You understand what I mean right Papa?” 

“Pa.. What” sheik Chat shocked, both flinch back, when the Akuma came closer.

The now good visibility Peacock prints over the end of her blue spandex suit, comfit Ladybugs suspect, it was a Peacock Akuma, the hair of the girl is covered from a hood. With wide eyes the Akuma looks at them

“Oh man, you two aren’t my parents” whispered she breathless.

Shaking up the shock Chat switch to into the fight modus and point with his baton at the enemy “What for a sick game are you playing here Akuma” surprised the girl looks over her shoulder and then back at them

“Me?” ask she unbelievable and point on herself, Chat let out a sarcastic snort 

“I’m not an Akuma” said she with a giggle, and borrow light “Blue Bird at your service” the way her green eyes glare with mirth remains Ladybug a lot on her partner 

“Sure and I’m a dog” reply Chat dry, Blue Bird roll her eyes 

“Believe it or not I’m out of the future and got hitting by a time traveler Akuma, which I was fighting with my team” 

Chat glare short at her, Ladybug bit unsure down on her lips, Blue Birds story made Sense without a daub, it explains too, why this Akuma isn’t fighting them, but Chat is right too Hawk Moth try to fool them once with a hero Akuma. Something what she said bit on her mind.

“Okay” said Ladybug and get a surprised view from both “If you aren’t an Akuma, why did you call Chat Papa?” 

Blue Bird grimace “Can I skip this question?” 

“That’s enough proof for me I’m going to fight you off!” Yells Chat, with a smooth back flip, Blue Bird brings some space between them and take her weapon. Immediately she tension her bow.

“I didn’t want to affect the future, but if you really need to know it, he is my father”

Ladybug hold her partner back, this girl is Adriens daughter? Well, they have the same eyes, the Peacock looks with a hard view at them, the arrow tremble light on the bow. She didn’t want to fight them. She is scared, no Akuma would be scared.

“Kitty I think she is telling the truth” Chat’s looks shocked at her 

“Are you sure” Ladybug nod slowly, with a sigh Chat put his baton back, blue bird copy him and walks careful closer.

“Hey Blue Bird, I’m sorry we start the wrong way. I’m Ladybug and this is my partner Chat Noir” said she softly 

“You are out of the future?” 

Blue Bird nod, her brain catch with the rest of her words, and Marinette feels her cheeks growing hot. Blue Bird confused them with her parents, and already amid that Adrien is her father what would mean that she... 

Blue Bird read the questioning her eyes, she throws back her hood, the sun let the tight back midnight black hair glam blue, like her really own. This is her child too, she and Adrien would have a child together. 

Chat looks with wide eyes between them. “You, she, me?” stutter he out and point on them.

“Yes” said Blue Bird and relax “You told me, to not talking to strangers when I end up in the past and, to wait until you two pick me up. So can we agree that you two aren’t strangers for me? ” 

Ladybug let out a soft laughter “Oh my god, Emma you are Emma right?” she giggles again

“Yea, I’m Emma uhm I don’t say now my full name, not that you get a heart attack” Ladybug tittle her head to the side 

“I already know your last name” 

Emma across her arms in front of her chest “Nobody has to know who we are! It’s your rule and you broke it.” Said she playful, Oh her daughter is a beauty, with Adriens green eyes and her drake hair, the way she smiles, God how can this be her child?

“Incident happen” murmur Ladybug softly, she can see a light blush on Blue Birds cheeks

“ Yea they happen, but in a good way” Ladybug smirk to her still shocked partner

“Kitty?” he looks with wide eyes at her 

“She is our?” whispered he the blush on her cheeks came back immediately by his question. 

“Looks like” 

Slowly his confusion wash away, and he grabbed her by the waist and lift her into the air, to spinning them around 

“We are going to have a child!” Yells he happily before he let her carefully down again “ Oh no are you okay, did I hurt you?” she looks with wide eyes at him, with a huff she punches his arm this idiot! 

“You know that we aren’t like that” hiss she to him, Emma really didn’t need to know that they aren’t dating

“But we will” answer Adrien joyful and wiggle his eyebrows.

“I’m still here” said Blue Bird “And I really don’t want to know this stuff about you two”

Chat’s spinning on his heels and hug her “Oh of course my little Chatbug, Daddy is so sorry” Blue Bird let out an annoying sigh 

“I’m not a baby either Papa” Chat lay his arm around her 

“Of course not. So tell me how will we get to know your secret when you are following Mommys rules so stubborn” Marinette try to ignore the way her heart melt, when Adrien says Mommy. He is meaning her! Okay she can’t stop it even if she wanted it.

“Actually I need Mamans advice for something and I told her. I mean the only other person I want to tell knew it anyway”

“You trust her more than me?” ask he disappointed, Emma looks at her father

“It was girl stuff and besides you and Maman don’t have secrets from each other. You said that it was okay” Chat pulls her in a half full hug on his chest “its really okay” whispered he and press a soft kiss on her hair.

“Can I at last know about what you two talk?” 

“About her boyfriend” said a deep voice amusing all three looks to the newcomer.

The man is two heads taller than Ladybug and looks incredible handsome even with the black mask covering his half face and the tight suit show off enough to make her knees go weak. As soon that she would see Tikki again, she would thank the tiny God for the good luck she gifts her with.

“Papa! He isn’t my boyfriend” Moan Blue Bird with deep red cheeks 

“Your mother told me something different” Blue Bird walk to the older chat and across her arms 

“No, apologies for want to fight me?” Chat ruffled tender over her hair 

“Sorry Kitten, I trough you are an Akuma” Blue Bird roll her eyes and hug her father. 

“Hate to interrupt you two” said a voice which sounds awful like her own. An older version of herself land next to them, she is only a head shorter than Chat Noir, the way she is going to mature suit her pretty well 

“Damn I’m going to be really lucky” Whilst the younger Chat 

“Hey keep your eyes on your own Bug” said the older offered. 

With a grin Chat open his arms “That’s what I’m doing here” the older Chat looks to his Ladybug

“Thank you that you still love me, even when I was like that” Ladybug giggle softly “Come on you two let’s go home, where we will have a long talk about your behaviour young lady” 

Emma looks up to her mother with a sad look “But I was just protecting him”

“Don’t try your Kitty eyes on me”

“What?” said Blue Bird touched “Mew? Never Chats honor I would never think of doing this Maman” 

Marinette growl, her own daughter pun, she is going to have two of them. The older Chat looks over to them and whispered something to Ladybug, she nods with a smile 

“Hey mini us, I know this all it’s a kind of confusing right now” began he “And I’m not saying that you two need to make your relationship happen right now” 

“Oh, I do” interrupt her Chat the older. He shakes slowly his head and star at his younger self with a sigh he looks over his shoulder to his family

“Again thank you that you take pity on me” Ladybug laughs gently

“Adrien, just trust them, I’m sure we will do the right thing again” the older blond looks back at them 

“I know, but still I love my life now and I love my family, so please make this all happen” he turns around and is almost by his family when he looks back at them 

“And Marinette ?” she looks at him

“Please forgive me all this, you are right I’m a helpless dork” he pointed on the younger Chat with a smirk. The older Ladybug join her laughing over Adriens pounding face 

“You are my helpless dork Kitty” said the older tender to her chat and give him a chest kiss

“Can we speed this up, I have an important appointment” said Blue Bird dry 

“Aww, he ask you out!” cheers Ladybug 

“Maman please!” 

“Not your boyfriend hu?” 

Emma and her parents give them a small good bey before all three vanished in the soft pink light of Ladybugs cure.

Ladybug star at the place where their older self and Emma stand. She feels how Chat came closer and lay his arm around her

“I like my future” murmur he 

“yea, seems to be nice” agree she

“Hey Marie?” 

She hums in response “What did I mean with ‘still love me?”

Marinette take a deep breath, if it wasn’t for the knowing about Emma, she wouldn’t even think of answer this question, but she knows now  
“well you see the thing is...”


	31. Day 31: Soulmates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien, Plagg and Marinette 
> 
> Thanks to an Akuma Chat Noir know now that Ladybug is his Soulmate, but why isn’t he over the moon with this good news?

Adrien sits on his piano and plays again Clair de Lune in this night. His gaze never leave the small red ribbon wrapped around the little finger of his left hand. Matchmaker is still running around Paris and gifts everyone with their true Soulmate.

Adrien for his part find out this afternoon that Ladybug is his, that’s how Matchmaker could escape them.

He was so stupid to blur it out and both hero star at each other meanwhile the Akuma run off. Of course Ladybug was the responsibility one, she told him that they would talk after the Akuma is defeated and make him promise to not following his red string to her, but even with this one time occasion, he isn’t sure anymore if he wants to know who she really is.

It wasn’t like he didn’t love her anymore, but knowing that she is made for him feels so definitely. For him this knowledge is just something more he has to do something more he has to follow up. He should feel overjoyed, and yet he didn’t feel nearly this way.

“For the greatness of me! Stop playing this song or I puke over your bed!” snap Plagg frustrated, Adriens finger slips from the white key, his Kwami fly over to him.

“What is wrong with you?” with a deep sigh Adrien walks over to his bed and let himself fall backwards. 

“Ladybug is my Soulmate” murmur he 

Plagg fly above his face and star at him “That’s your problem? The girl which you in love with since two horrible long years is your Soulmate?” ask Plagg daze “ Why aren’t you over the moon at this news instant of tormenting my poor ears?” 

“I don’t know” whispered Adrien and roll on his side, Plagg land on the covers of his bed.

“Is it because of the girl from the bakery?”

Adrien sigh again, did he feels like this because of Marinette? 

He really didn’t know it. Sure they are friends, but he caught himself away too often with the wish to know her better.

He wants to joke with her, like she did it with the rest of their friends, he wants to know about the things she likes and dislikes, he wants to be there for her when she needs someone to lean on, like in that night a year ago, when he met her as Chat Noir after the candle light fiasco. 

“You are in love with her kid” By Plaggs soft spoke words his eyes wide

Is he love with Marinette?

He didn’t know what he feels for rent her, the only thing he knows is that he really wants that Marinette likes him.

Plagg taps softly his cheek with his paw “You know, I can feel how fast your heart beat when you see her” 

Adrien smiles sad “Even if I really feel something for her, Ladybug is my Soulmate not Marinette”

Plagg roll on his back and stretch lazy all his paws. “Only because Ladybug is your Soulmate it doesn’t mean that you two have to be together especially not when you don’t want it”

Adrien smirk small at his Kwami, to see this sensitive side of Plagg is something new for him

“Maybe your right Thanks Plagg” 

“Your welcome kid, try to sleep now it’s late and there is still an Akuma to catch”

 

On his way to school on the following morning, Adrien can see all the red strings across the streets of Paris. It looks like Matchmaker was busy overnight. Adrien walks the stars up, Nino, Alya and Marinette stand at the entrance of the school building.

Adrien walks closer to his friends and notice the red string containing Alya and Nino with each other, he smirks softly, they both are really made for each other, he looks at Marinettes small hands and froze, she has a red bow on her little finger too.

Something deep down in his heat breaks, Marinette has a Soulmate. Of course, she would have one, someone so wonderful like her deserve only the best. She lifts her hand and place it on his shoulder, he watches how her sting get shorter until they both are connected 

Marinette is his Soulmate? But it is impossible Ladybug is his and...

“...Adrien?” her voice break thru to him, and he star at her

“Are you okay?” her blue eyes looks worry at him, her eyes the same blue shade like Ladybugs.

“Yea bro you look like you are about to pass out” agree Nino

“Yea, I just need to go to the bathroom for a moment” whispered he, Marinette take her hand back and let him pass.

 

“Plagg is there a chance that I have two Soulmates?” ask he as soon that he was sure to be alone in the bathroom, his Kwami smirk 

“No, why do you ask” Adrien grip the sink in front of him.

Marinette is Ladybug!

She is his Soulmate!

His heart flutter with the butterfly’s in his stomach, until it hit him.

“You knew who Ladybug is! Why didn’t you told me about it last night?”

Plagg shrugs “More fun for me, besides you are welcome” Adrien star at him in disbelieve, he should thank Plagg for make fun of him? Well, that’s the Plagg he knows.

“Ah come on kid, what would you have say to her this morning, when you get it? ‘I’m sure I can learn to love you because your Ladybug, and we belong together’? I help you” Adrien star at him a bit longer, he has to amid Plagg has a point there.

“I need to talk with her” 

“then do it” 

 

Adrien basically fly out of the school to catch up with his friends 

“ I need to talk with Marinette alone” blurt he out. Alya and Nino gives him both confused glares “Sure, we wait in the classroom for you two” murmur Alya with a smirk and let them alone.  
Marinette looks up at him 

“Adrien is really everything alright with you?” he can’t help himself and grin 

“Better than alright you are Ladybug” Marinettes eyes wide in shock “Adrien what are you talking about, I’m not...”

“You are her” interrupt he her eager “Matchmaker hit me yesterday here” he lifts his left hand, she looks at the hand and then back at him, right she doesn’t get hitting which means she can’t see the strings  
“Right you can’t see it, but I know that Ladybug is my Soulmate and you are her so” Marinette lower her view 

“Adrien Ladybug isn’t your Soulmate” whispered she sad

“Nop she is”

“She isn’t”

“Ah, believe me she is”

She looks up to him again “I’m not your Soulmate Adrien! Believe me I’m really sorry to disappoint you, but Chat Noir is my Soulmate” she close enough her eyes painful 

“That’s what I’m talking about me lady” she open her eyes again 

“You... Chat?” ask she slowly

“The one and only” Marinette star at him “You know last night, I was totally heart broken with the knowing that Ladybug is my Soulmate. No really ask my Kwami, I play this depressing song the hole evening and made him go nuts, but now that I know that is you” he paused softly “I couldn’t be happier My Lady”

“My Lady? My ass!” shoot she out angrily. Adrien blinks, why is Marinette now angry with him? He didn’t say something bad only how happy he is.

“You are depressed and heart broken over the fact that I’m your Soulmate? Well you can keep your whatever joy you develop over me!” 

Uh, Yea that comes out wrong

“No, that isn’t what I mean” she across her arms in front of her chest 

“Oh Really, what else is coming now? How your Kwami saved you before you kill yourself, out of disappointment!” 

He grab her shoulders in a strong grip “I was sad because knowing that Ladybug is my Soulmate made everything so finely. It was then that I realize how much I like you Marinette and to know that I would never have the chance to follow these feelings I have for you, because of Ladybug breaks my heart. Today when I was on my way to school, I saw all this red strings, and the only thing I could think of was that even that the girl who is Ladybug is out there, she will never be like you ” Marinette letter out a tens breath, but didn’t response him.

“I’m Matchmaker and I will give you true love!” 

Adrien growl, of course Matchmaker has to show up now.

“Lets go we have a job to do” murmur she dry 

“Are you still mad at me?” ask he follow her behind the school

She spins on her heels “Just tell me the next time immediately how you feel, instant of talking around twenty corners”  
Adrien smiles apologized   
"Sorry I’m not good with this stuff”

“Your feelings?”

“Yes” confessed he, she studied him a little longer “we are still going to talk about it” said she firmly 

“And I’m not your girlfriend”

“Not? But we are mean to be together”

“This doesn’t matter anything to me, if we both aren’t happy with it”

“But I am happy, really happy” insist Adrien the grimace on her face, let his heart sank

“Aren’t you happy too?” with a soft blush on her cheeks she ruffs light over his hair in a Ladybug manner   
“Silly Kitty. Of course I’m happy too that it is you, but I want us both to be together because we want to, and not because we feel the need to” the light flush deeper on her cheeks, she looks adroubul like this.

“Ah I like this bug she is smart” said Plagg and pop out on his shoulder.

“Oh you miss the part in which she completely freaked out last night” said the Kwami on Marinettes shoulder 

Adrien blinks surprised, Marinette freaked out, because he is her Soulmate?

“Hey what’s wrong with Chat Noir?” ask he offered 

Marinette chuckle light “That’s a question for wise man’s “ tease she 

“Tikki...”

He sighs “Plagg...”

“... Transform us!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The price Adrien plays is Clair de lune from Claude Debussy 
> 
>  
> 
> I’m sad the month is already over so, I want to thank everyone who read my interpretation of the daily prompts. I want to say thank you for every kudo and like I got during this month and a special thanks @miraculousfluffmonth who organiser this all.


End file.
